Their Secret Pact
by jang27
Summary: Yet another take on what happened between Matt and C.J. following the final episode.
1. Chapter 1

**Their Secret Pact - 1**

C.J. Parsons was surprised to hear her doorbell so late at night. She glanced at the clock: 10:47 PM. Who could it be? She was sitting in her bed reading a book - a rare treat for her to be able to stay up and do such. Most nights she was so exhausted from a long day of investigating crime and perusing legal documents that reading – even one of her favorite authors – was a chore.

The doorbell rang again, this time accompanied by knocking and a man's voice.

"C.J.?"

She knew that voice. She climbed out of bed, grabbed her robe and headed to the door. Once there she peeked through the side window and saw her best friend/business partner.

"Houston?" she questioned as she opened the door.

He was wearing a tux with the tie missing. Oh most nights he was wearing such an outfit, he was the handsomest man in the world. But not tonight. Tonight, for some reason, the tux did nothing for him. He looked bad. But, why was he here so late at night wearing formalwear? She immediately thought the worst.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her heartbeat racing, staring at him with one eyebrow raised, anticipating his explanation. He seemed upset.

"I … uh… I …" he stammered, staring at the floor, trying to find the words. It was difficult – he wasn't good with communicating his feelings. To make things even more challenging, C.J. was looking at him with an unintentional sultry expression. She was always irresistible when she trained her eyes on him that way.

"Houston?" she asked again.

He mustered up the strength and looked in her eyes.

"I need you."

Before she could decipher his terse statement he pushed into her house, put his hands on her face and planted one on her. The motion shocked her, causing her to initially resist. Then, his kiss became more tender, more passionate and he had wrapped his arms around her so tightly, she found she couldn't pull away if she tried. The feeling of closeness was so comforting and loving she put aside the questions as to why he was here and just enjoyed the moment.

His cologne was inviting and the moment was a dream come true, but … wait a minute, was that booze she tasted? That would explain a few things.

She pressed her hands on his chest and said, "You've been drinking, haven't you?"

"Just a glass or two. That's when I realized booze wouldn't do the job tonight."

Wouldn't do the job? Hmm … tux … booze… odd behavior? She added the three up and came to one conclusion. "You and Elizabeth broke up tonight, didn't you?"

He looked at her a bit startled she figured it out.

"How'd you…?"

She sighed and folded her arms across her chest like a disappointed parent.

"And now you're trying to use me cope with it. Houston, we made a deal, a pact, remember?"

"And I've tried in earnest to find someone to love since we made that pact, in case you haven't noticed my track of departed women over the years…"

"Oh, I've noticed."

"And might I add you haven't faired much better."

Oh, he had to remind her!

"Thanks a lot."

"I'm sorry. That came out wrong."

"It sure did!"

"Well, I'm just saying that maybe there's a reason."

She sighed again.

"A reason? Houston, you just broke up with the love of your life a few hours ago, remember?"

"Your point?"

"It's a knee-jerk reaction."

"I could see how it might seem that way…."

"And the promise you made to me once upon a time…"

"I meant every word… and I'd say I've done an excellent job sticking to that promise. But 14 years is a long time."

"So you're recanting?"

"I'm not recanting, Counselor. I just want to spend the night with you. That's all. Just one night."

He was talking in circles. In one breath it seemed he wanted to pursue a long-term relationship with her, in the next he seemed he just wanted a romp in the sack.

He went to kiss her again but she put a hand up.

"So you're here for a booty call. Is that it?"

Shocked and offended, he looked in her eyes and shook his head adamantly.

"No! It's not like that. It could never be like that with you."

"Then what is it?"

"Do I really need a reason? I want to be with you. I thought you'd be thrilled. I caved first."

"Caved?"

"Uh huh."

"I didn't realize we were having some kind of contest."

"It's not a contest, dammit! I just want to be with you, okay?"

She grimaced from the loudness of his voice. He saw her facial expression and realized he wasn't winning any points by shouting – not to mention he wasn't creating a very romantic mood. He was going to have to work a little harder, perhaps go to a very uncomfortable area if he was to convince her.

"I just need to ... I need to ... to be with … with the one woman ... in my life … the only woman in my life … who's never broken my heart."

So that was it. That statement caught C.J.'s attention for sure. He wasn't being charming as much as he was being honest – and she knew it took him a lot to admit such. But was it the booze talking or did he actually experience some sort of epiphany in record time? His date with Elizabeth probably only ended a few hours ago. Did he experience a speedway version of the ghost of Christmas past? Did aliens come down from planet Pluto and mess with his brain?

If she didn't care about tomorrow or what sleeping with him would do to their professional relationship, she would jump at the chance to experience a night of no-commitment sex. She's heard the rumors circulating about his ahem, mastery techniques in the bedroom. She'd love to find out first hand if they were true. But she knew all too well his track record with women. One wonderful night with Matt could lead to, well nothing, or worse - a lifetime of regrets.

One of the reasons their business partnership worked so well was because Matt relied on her unwavering level-headedness. He trusted her completely to tell him if he was crossing the line. He'd respect her even more if they woke up tomorrow having not had the kind of night he was requesting.

But maybe she should at least reciprocate his honesty and make him feel better. After all, she was his best friend.

"You know, I want you too, but …"

His eyes flew open into an optimistic largeness, displaying a noticeable light in his eyes.

"But …?" he asked, his eyes dancing back and forth, greatly anticipating the rest of her thoughts.

"We should talk first," she said, deflating his optimism.

"Talk?"

"Yes. Talk."

"No. I know what I need. Just trust me."

"I do trust you. It's just that …"

"What?"

"Timing," she said flatly.

"Timing?"

She nodded.

"I know you, probably better than I know myself. If we jump into a relationship so soon after you've ended another one, well it might not last. And I couldn't stand it if that happened to us."

She had him there … especially with the way she said it with some puddles of moisture appearing in her eyes. The last thing he'd ever want to do is break her heart.

He relaxed his stance and rubbed his thumb along his brow.

"No, I would never want that to happen either. But that's not what I'm saying, C.J. I just want your company for one night. Just one night," he pleaded, his dark brown eyes staring directly into hers. "I feel like hell. I know I'll feel a whole lot better if I sleep with my best friend."

Yes, they were best friends. They were even each other's legal next of kin. If ever there was an emergency, she was the first one he'd call. The same was true for her. So technically, C.J. Parsons and Matt Houston were each other's number one. No, she hadn't a piece of jewelry or a marriage license to show for it, but everyone who knew them knew they were soul mates in every other sense of the word. Best friends who had known each other since kindergarten and had been through absolutely everything two people could go through together in life … well except marriage and children.

"But Houston, you're drunk."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. I can tell when you've had one too many and you are drunk!"

She marched over to the sofa and flopped down, displaying her obvious frustration with the scene. Sure, she would love to display her pent-up emotions for this man she'd come to love over the years, but she was smart – maybe too smart. Perhaps that was why she was still single. Ever since she could remember she could tell from date one if a man had potential to break her heart or not.

Or maybe it wasn't intelligence.

Maybe she pushed men away because she never dealt with those feelings of losing a father at a young age. Her keen sense of survival was strong. So was Matt's. He never even knew his mother. Maybe that was why he had such a bad record with women. Perhaps some deep, untouched issues stemming from both of their childhoods were keeping them from true happiness.

But here he was and she couldn't just send him back out on the road intoxicated. Bad enough he drove to her home in that state in the first place. What on earth was she to do with him?

He followed her to the sofa and sat down next to her. She avoided looking at him.

"C.J. …" he coaxed.

But she wouldn't budge.

He put his hand on her back.

"C.J. …"

"What?" she answered, staring at the floor with her hands pressed to her forehead.

He went to a kneeling position on the floor, trying to meet her eyes. She turned away. He pursued, and they quickly became involved in a cat and mouse game. He grabbed her by the waist and she wriggled out of his grip as she crawled across the sofa cushions. She tried to get away from him – and she did manage to get away from him – sort of … to the other end of the sofa. He caught her again and climbed on top of her, pinning her beneath him.

"Let me get this straight: you _want_ to sleep with me, but you _won't_ sleep with me."

She thought about it a moment and nodded.

"Because you think I'm drunk …."

"I _know_ you're drunk."

He sighed.

"I'm not drunk."

"And ... you just broke up with Elizabeth and this is no way to deal with it."

He disagreed. He thought it was a fabulous way to deal with it – but he'd keep that to himself for now. Here beneath him was a very beautiful sexy woman who wanted him probably as much as he wanted her right now. But she was saying NO loud and clear. If he was _that_ kind of guy, he would have his way with her anyway and rationalize it as a night where he let his passions take control. But he wasn't that kind of guy. He respected C.J. immensely.

So, what on earth was he to do with her?

While he was trying to figure out that million-dollar question, she took advantage of his moment in the think tank, climbed off the sofa and left the room. When she returned a few seconds later, she had a pillow and a blanket for him.

"You can stay the night. I don't want you driving 'til you're sober. This sofa's very comfortable …"

"I know…"

"Sleep tight," she said, tossing the objects at him.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite?' he asked lightly, with disappointment in his eyes.

She granted him a smile just as spotted his car keys and grabbed them from the end table. Then she turned on her heel and walked into her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Secret Pact – 2**

Matt Houston was famously very protective of his right hand C.J. Parsons. Many of his friends often theorized why. Whenever she was hurt or missing, it seemed he'd drop everything, spare no expense, stop at nothing to save her. Whenever questioned, he would simply shrug and give his stock answer: because she's my friend.

Friend, huh?

Some people gossiped they were bed buddies, so to speak, and had a standing agreement. Others … romantics, accepted their friendship at face value but kept a pocket of hope in their hearts the two would eventually get together. Some gave up hope a long time ago and accepted the fact they would never be more than platonic friends.

There were reasons they were friends and not lovers.

C.J. was six years old when her father died. It left her mother as sole bread-winner – which meant she would be working at a full-time job and wouldn't be around in the afternoons when C.J. got off the school bus. Neighbor Bill Houston happily offered his home to C.J. for those afternoons. He had enough maids and ranch hands around to watch her and Matt wouldn't be such a lonely only child. Matt was so excited to have a friend around that he vowed right there and then to always to take special care of his friend C.J.. After all, he was an experienced cowboy. He could protect her from runaway horses, icky bugs, slimy snakes and masked bandits - even though those things didn't bother her one bit.

When Matt was ten years old, C.J. friendship was the winning force to help him after being kidnapped for several days. Her steadfast companionship was invaluable. In her young maturity, she encouraged him to talk, gave him a non-judgmental ear to listen, and daily companionship when fishing or playing spy. He eventually opened up, resuming his well-known charming personality.

When C.J. and Matt were 16 years old, they briefly talked about dating each other. But just around the same time, C.J.'s mother was badly injured in a car accident - so badly that she had to be hospitalized for a full year. She had fallen asleep at the wheel – probably from overdoing it - and would have perished if not for some act of grace or luck. C.J. was in the passenger seat and suffered a broken arm and broken confidence. In an instant, she had almost lost what was left of her family.

Bill Houston didn't waste a second offering to share his home so she could recover both physically and emotionally from the event. He wasn't naïve, though, and laid down some tough rules regarding the attractive teenagers: no funny business. Matt and C.J. agreed without pause and even offered a rule of their own: that they would resist any temporary romantic urges and be best friends forever. With their mutual single-parent-no-siblings families, knowing there was always someone looking out on your behalf was a great comfort. Boyfriends and girlfriends can break up. Best friends can stay together forever. Stability rocks.

But for several reasons Matt was ready to change the rules.

He joined her on the couch in front of Baby the next morning, carrying a cup of coffee like he so often did. She wondered what kind of mood he'd be in after last night.

"Good morning," he said pleasantly, although a bit reserved.

"Good morning," she said as she swung her hair over her shoulder and smiled. "How did you sleep?"

"Not bad," he said as he let his arm settle on the sofa behind her back. "I went out almost right away, woke up around six, went back to my place to shower and change."

She remembered waking up around seven, seeing Matt gone and the pillow and folded blanket on the sofa when she walked into her living room. She didn't want to admit to herself or to him that she hadn't faired as well - tossing and turning a bit before falling asleep. The feeling of his lips interlocking with hers stained her memory so much that she had a hard time not thinking about the man who gave her those kisses sleeping in the very next room!

"How about you?"

"The same," she lied.

She smiled, pleased on several levels with their banter this morning. No hard feelings, it seemed. More importantly no regrets, no mistakes. And perhaps some progress in their relationship?

"I, um, by the way, I'm sorry for disturbing you last night."

She patted his leg. "It's okay."

"I didn't wake you this morning when I retrieved my keys, did I?"

She thought a moment. She put his keys under her pillow…

"No. But how did you…"

He grinned, letting his answer be a secret for awhile. He'd tell her later how he granted her a kiss on the forehead as he snuck the keys from under her pillow just before leaving in the morning.

"How's your hangover by the way?"

He looked at her puzzled. "I don't have a hangover."

"You sure?" she said with a sideways smile.

"YES I'M SURE."

She grimaced. He softened.

"What's it gonna take for you to believe me?"

She shrugged.

"Nevermind. Do you feel better than you did last night?"

"Yes I do. So ya see, I was right. I did need to spend the night with my best friend."

She rolled her eyes.

"Houston …"

"All right, all right. It was a stretch. I guess this is the part where I admit _you_ were right."

"About?"

"About not rushing into anything."

She smiled.

"It's not necessary."

"No?"

"Nope. That's' what friends are for," she dismissed easily. "To look out for each other, prevent them from following a crazy notion … especially when they're drunk."

"I wasn't drunk."

"Yes you were, Houston."

"No, I wasn't."

She lowered an eye at him.

He sighed outwardly.

"Okay, if I was drunk then how come I still wanna kiss you?"

She didn't expect that! Stunned, she turned in his direction right on cue. His question left her speechless, providing time for Matt to make his move. He locked eyes with her, leaned in closer, separated his lips ... just as Uncle Roy bounded into the office.

"Good morning! What are you two up to?"

Startled, C.J. pretended she had an itch to scratch and backed away.

But Matt wasn't embarrassed at all. More like peeved. He was interrupted at the most inopportune time!

"Nothing much. Good morning, Uncle Roy," Matt greeted him nonetheless.

"What's on the docket for today?" he asked with a nod to the three files spread across Baby.

"You have your choice," C.J. said, clearing her throat. "A pharmaceutical company selling expired drugs, a young woman looking for her missing parents, and a vacation resort with claims it's laundering money."

"Hmm… how about something light? After the Jack the Ripper copycat, I think we all could use something with less drama."

She nodded in agreement.

"Well they all sound light. How about we divide and conquer, meet with the clients later this morning, then meet together this afternoon?"

"Okay."

"C.J. you take the missing parents, and Uncle Roy …"

"I've been meaning to book my next vacation."

"Good."

"And I assume you'll be looking into the pharmaceutical company Mattlock?"

Something on the patio caught Matt's eye and he found himself staring at it for a few moments. The last time he was there, a woman he loved broke his heart.

"Houston?" C.J. prompted when he didn't answer Roy's question.

Matt rose from his seat, seemingly ignoring her. C.J. and Roy looked at each other wondering what to make of Matt's peculiar mood change. They watched as he walked out to the patio, took something from his pocket, then came to rest at the wall overlooking the city.

"What's with him?" Roy asked.

"Elizabeth," she admitted quietly.

"Oh boy. Maybe I should go talk to him," Roy suggested, starting for the patio.

C.J. put a hand on his arm.

"No. I'll do it," she offered rather demandingly, leaving a curious Roy to be suspicious for two reasons.

She walked up behind Matt, studying him a bit, then came to rest at the wall next to him. She waited in silence a few seconds until he noticed her.

"I'm sorry. Guess I'm a little preoccupied."

"A little preoccupied? I think a tornado could blow through town and it wouldn't phase you."

He missed the care behind her humor and turned and raised a critical eyebrow at her. Then he chastised himself and looked downward at his hands... at the ring Elizabeth returned to him...

She read his mind.

"Houston, why don't you take a break from things for awhile, take a vacation or something. Go on a fishing trip with Will or fly to Hawaii and see Vince and Mama. You know you're always saying that you should get away from L.A. more ..."

He didn't respond but seemed to be thinking it over. She continued her sales pitch.

"Uncle Roy and I can hold down the fort for awhile. Take as much time as you need."

He turned to face her.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do... really, but I think what I need right now is work. If I take a vacation now I might drive myself crazy with nothing to do but think about her."

C.J. accepted his answer and managed a smile. Little did she know "work" was just a guise for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Their Secret Pact - 3**

C.J. was the first one finished with her meeting and set about doing some research before Matt and Roy returned. Well, that what she _thought_ she'd do.

She found herself thinking about Matt's late night visit, more specifically his kisses, to the point she had to stop and look away from her computer screen.

Did she really turn down the man she loves last night? What if he wasn't that drunk? What if all he was saying was honest? Was she ready for it? More importantly, was he?

One of the reasons she wanted him to take a break was so he could start clean. If he was truly serious about wanting to be in a relationship with her, well then he needed to clear his head and put some space between Elizabeth and her. It'd be the only way they'd have a chance. If he took that step, then maybe … just maybe she'd accept it as a double omen to risk a lifelong friendship _and_ date the boss.

She shook her head, trying to redirect her focus back to work. Matt was going to want a full report when he arrived. She couldn't let him think for a second she was slacking off and daydreaming about their encounter last night.

She rose from the couch and went into her office, set on researching some past files when she heard the elevator bell announcing someone's arrival. She continued her work, not wanting to break her very recent promise to keep her head in the game, so to speak. A few butterflies appeared in her gut, though, when she heard Matt's voice greet their secretary Chris. In a matter of seconds she knew he'd be making his way towards her with no doubt wanting a report on her meeting ... and maybe a little more.

He saw the light in C.J.'s office and made a beeline for her door. When he entered he saw her crouching down in front of the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet with her back turned towards him. A smile crept across his face as he admired her curvy frame. There was something very appealing about the way her hips rounded when she was in that position. Had he never noticed it before?

Just as she stood and opened the top drawer, he playfully snuck up behind her, intending on surprising her.

"I see you're back."

Stunned, he stopped and set his hands on her waist, looking at her with his eyebrow arched.

"Now how did you know I ... ?"

"I heard your footsteps and saw you out of the corner of my eye," she said with a smile, still keeping her eyes trained on the files.

"I can't get nothin' past you, can I?"

"Nope," she answered without looking him.

"What ya doin'?" he asked, resting his chin on her shoulder, trying to break her concentration and see for himself.

"Oh just looking through some old files," she said nonchalantly. "Oh good, here's the one."

"The one? The one for what? Does it have something to do with your meeting?"

She shut the drawer, walked over to her desk and retrieved another file.

"Yes it does. I think we can help her. I'd like to help her," she said picking it up and handing it to Matt. "Her name's Ashley Newman. She's a little younger than I expected but her story is legit. Her social worker came along with her."

"Social worker? How old is she?"

"Thirteen."

Matt looked over the file with a serious look on his face while C.J. continued doing what she did best.

"She recently lost both her parents in a car accident. In trying to find a family member to take her in, the social worker found a discrepency in her birth certificate. Her parents' name was listed as 'unknown'. It seems she was adopted."

"You're kidding?"

"But wait, there's more. The birth certificate said she was born at St. Luke's Medical Center in Boulder, Colorado on February 21, 1972."

"Okay, well that's nothing out of the ordinary."

"But the hospital records don't match."

"What do ya mean they don't match?"

"The records from the hospital for that date only list one female birth: a stillborn baby."

"Stillborn? Well, did it say who the mother was?"

"Jane Doe."

"Hmm. Sounds a little suspicious."

"Yes it does."

"Did they find any adoption papers?"

"Not yet. I just put Baby to work on it and I'm waiting for the report."

"Did you tell her we'd take the case?"

"I told her I would be talking it over with you today and would get back to her later this afternoon. How'd your meeting go?"

"Hmm, not as interesting. Seems like a lot of accounting work. I'm thinking of asking Murray to take a look."

"Murray? Okay."

C.J. caught Matt staring directly into her eyes and wondered what he was about to do. He broke the stare by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a gentle, non-threatening embrace.

"Now about that kiss…"

Gulp. She could have backed away, put up the same argument from last night, but something in the moment made her feel drawn to him.

But wait. She had to stop the momentum. They were at work after all. And only a few hours ago, he was thinking about that other dame.

"Houston …" she said, trying to deter him.

He paused and made a face at her.

"What?"

"This is not the time or the place."

"Who says? I've kissed plenty of women in this very office… " As soon as the words left his mouth he smacked his hand against his head. "Ooh! Damn! That came out wrong."

"It sure did!"

"Okay, what I meant was… that last time I checked I was the boss, so …"

"You make the rules?"

"That's right."

He leaned in closer to her, ready to complete his goal when she abruptly put a hand up and stopped him … again.

"What's the matter now? You know, I haven't been drinking."

"I know. It's still too soon."

"Too soon? Ya mean after Eliz …"

"Yes."

He released her, folded his arms across his chest and glared at her.

"Something tells me no matter what, you're gonna find an excuse, any excuse not to kiss me!"

Now it was her turn to glare at him.

"Houston, you just ended what you thought …"

"Yeah, no kidding. And it was so traumatic that it forced me do a lot of thinking. Can't you just accept that? Can't you just accept that I've had enough and moved on?"

She thought a moment – not so much about the words he was saying but the way he was saying them. And then she thought about all the years she wished for him to realize such … and all the light kisses and strokes of affection that never led anywhere.

But it wasn't like she wanted to play hard-to-get or punish him in any way, she simply knew in this situation, one of them ought to keep their feet on the ground. Truth be told she'd love to explore his lips with her own and spend the next few minutes making out. Maybe she could find a compromise. No sense in punishing herself.

She leaned in closer, put her hand around his mouth and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"There's your kiss. Now let's get back to work."


	4. Chapter 4

**Their Secret Pact – 4**

Matt smiled as he stood at the bar. If there was one thing going good for him, it was C.J. The excitement of pursuing his long-time friend while spending lots of quality time with her was not only fun, it was taking his mind off of what's-her-name. He couldn't explain it – the sudden fascination with his partner-in-crime, but his instinct was telling him loud and clear to spend as much time with her as possible. He learned over the years never to argue with his instinct.

Roy walked off the elevator, into the office, and saw the smile on his favorite nephew. He knew that smile. That was the smile of Matt Houston in love. He was curious, even suspicious, ever since hearing Matt and Elizabeth ended their engagement. Only this morning Matt looked distracted, somber and moody. So what was suddenly making Matt so happy? Was he already onto his next relationship? If so, maybe it was time to offer his wisdom and insight on the subject.

He watched Matt walk out onto the patio before approaching him. When Matt stopped at the wall with a drink in his hand, Roy studied his mood a few moments before joining him.

"Scotch?" he asked when he reached the overlook to the city.

Slightly surprised, Matt turned and smiled at him, then briefly looked down at his drink.

"Oh hi Uncle Roy. Yes. A little pre-dinner drink."

"Dinner?"

"Yes. I'm taking C.J. to dinner. You're welcome to join us …"

Roy brushed his hand in the air.

"No, that's okay."

"You sure? We'd love for you to ..."

"I have plans for a nice quiet evening at home … and some leftover lasagna which somehow always tastes better the second day."

"Well, okay. If you change your mind…"

"I'm fine," he said, sizing-up his nephew's mood some more as Matt returned to staring out at the city. "Speaking of fine, C.J. mentioned something happened between you and Elizabeth."

Elizabeth. The mere mention of her name sent Matt's emotions backwards. He turned and gave Roy a complicated look of shock, disdain and curiosity. "Oh? What did she say?"

"Not much. I mentioned you didn't seem quite like yourself earlier this morning and she said it had something to do with Elizabeth."

Matt glanced away and chuckled to himself. _Something_ to do with Elizabeth? It had _everything_ to do with Elizabeth!

"We called it quits. It was a mutual decision," he said somberly.

"Wow," he said, genuinely sympathetic. "Sorry to hear. I know how much you loved her."

He looked down at his hands, gripping the glass firmly.

"Yeah, love," he said before releasing a sarcastic chuckle and taking a sip of his drink. "I almost had her, Uncle Roy, the woman of my dreams. We almost made it down the aisle. Now she's just another one that got away. Damn career," he said talking another sip.

"I'm sorry," he said, placing a hand on his back. "It's a stiff price to pay."

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be. It was so hard, Uncle Roy. Relationships aren't supposed to be that hard, right? It seems I have just as many bad memories as good ones."

Roy shrugged. "Relationships take work from time to time, but no, they shouldn't bring so much pain. They should have a relative easiness about them, feel natural."

Matt nodded firmly, feeling his new notions about dating C.J. were validated.

"That's what I thought. They should be fun."

Roy nodded in agreement as a reflective smile came across his face.

"Especially at the beginning. Nothing like those first weeks with Flo."

"They were special, huh?"

"I was heartbroken over Catherine. Oh, I loved her so much. She loved me too, but in the end …"

"In the end it wasn't enough, huh?"

"No, I guess not. As important as it is to be in love with someone, it's more important to both be going in the same direction. You know what I mean?"

He thought about his question a moment then turned and glanced towards C.J.'s office.

"Yes, I think I do," he answered, giving his thoughts away. Roy noticed the obvious direction of his stare and used it as an opportunity to gently, tactfully ask his question.

"Mattlock, are you pursuing C.J. now?"

Matt shot him a look.

"Pursuing?" he asked unconvincingly ignorant.

"You are, aren't you?"

With the question posed so directly, Matt went on the defensive.

"Now I know what you're going to say, Uncle Roy. You'll say that it's too soon, that I shouldn't mix business with pleasure, or that I shouldn't risk my lifelong friendship with C.J. …"

"Or that you shouldn't use C.J. to forget your troubles…"

Matt glared at him.

"WHAT?"

"No better way of getting over a failed relationship than to start a new one … especially one that's risky and exciting."

Matt was put off.

"And here I thought you'd say it's about time, or congratulations, or …"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Mattlock. You and C.J. are great for each other. But you're on the rebound. As much as it feels good to have a distraction, in the long run, it could be a lot more painful … and I'd hate to see something bad happen to either one of you."

Matt digested the information as well as he could while taking another sip of his drink.

"Here I thought I found the answer. I feel like I'm going from one mood to the next, Uncle Roy. When I think about Elizabeth I feel a pain I've never known before. When I'm with C.J., I forget all about the pain and how nice it is to just be around her. We've been through so much together. I'd be lost without her."

Roy nodded in agreement.

"Yes all that may be true, but Mattlock you're emotions are in a tailspin right now. Can't you see? You're heart's confused."

"Confused, huh? Okay, then what do you think I should I do about it?"

"Take some time off. Clear your head before jumping into another relationship. Don't put in C.J. in the position of having to push you away. She loves you. If you care or respect her, you wouldn't use her just to forget your troubles."

"I do care and respect her and I'm not using her to forget my troubles. I just enjoy spending time with her! Is that such a crime? It sucks to be alone the way I feel right now. I can't stand it!"

Roy softened and offered some altered advice.

"I know but there's no way to rush what you're going through. Things like this unfortunately take time."

"Uncle Roy, C.J.'s my friend first and foremost. That will never change. We've always been there for each other after a breakup … which brings me onto another subject: we've both had a fair share of those. Maybe there's a reason … a really good reason none of our other relationships have worked out."

Roy looked back at him, not sure what to think.

"Okay… maybe ..."

"I appreciate the advice Uncle Roy, really I do … it's just that I really don't want to be apart from C.J. right now."

* * *

They were sipping wine, waiting for their entres when Matt changed the subject from light fare to something more pressing.

"I was talking to Uncle Roy today."

"Oh? About the case?" she said picking up her glass.

"No, actually. About us."

She stopped. Her mouth suddenly went dry and some butterflies instantly appeared in her stomach.

"Us?"

Matt smiled, trying to downplay the revelation.

"He sensed something was going on with me."

"Well, what did he have to say about it?"

"The same thing you said. That I should put some space between things."

She took a much-needed sip and swallowed.

"Okay … so …"

"So … I did some thinking and…"

"And …"

"Well since the two people I'm closest to are telling me the same thing, I guess the smart thing to do is listen to their advice."

Her eyes were lit with anticipation.

"Which is…"

"To take some time off, get away."

She took another sip and swallowed hard, her heart racing. Even though it was her suggestion, hearing him actually verbalize the words "get away" made the butterflies even worse... and she didn't know why.

"But my instincts are telling me to stay put."

She exhaled. "Okay," she said, trying to hide the relief on her face. "If that's what you want to do."

He took her hand in his.

"And I was thinking … "

Back to butterflies…

"Yes..."

"How 'bout you and me make a new pact?"

"A new pact?"

"Yes, a new pact," he said with his eyes so entrancing and sincere. "How about we spend more time together outside of the office, do what comes natural. You know, go on dates… exclusively of course. See where life leads us."

"Dates?"

"Uh huh."

"Exclusively?"

"Yep. And no matter what happens we always promise to be friends. Our friendship comes first."

She fought the urge to smile, as both fear and elation filled her thoughts. Her heart was jumping for joy but her head was telling her to play it cool ... real cool.

"I'd like that very much."


	5. Chapter 5

**Their Secret Pact – 5**

For some reason the idea of going back to the beach house wasn't sitting right with him. Perhaps being there alone - at a place he spent so many memorable nights with Eiizabeth - was too much for even a well-weathered man such as him. The strange feelings started as soon as he left C.J. at her door with a goodnight kiss. He knew it wouldn't be proper to ask her if he could stay the night again, even though he would willingly abide to platonic terms – anything to not be alone tonight.

Dare he call it anxiety? Fear? He wasn't sure. This was new territory for him. The feelings were similar to those he experienced after he was kidnapped when he was a little boy and more recently, when he was kidnapped by Truman Masters seven months ago.

He's heard of post-traumatic stress disorder – Will's doctor at the V.A. spoke of it often. Was this what was happening to him? If so, how was it spurred it on? Was it emotional baggage from Elizabeth leaving his life or was something else at play?

He had to find a way to deal with it … and he would deal with it. He could deal with anything. He needed to be active, move, immerse himself into something physically stimulating, almost grueling, to reset the chemicals in his brain.

In a flash the thought of the ranch entered his mind. He hadn't been there in a while. The ranch had a pool and he never took Elizabeth there. Neutral and exterior surroundings should help bring him some solace. Yes, the more he thought about it the ranch was the answer. He pressed harder on his accelerator and high-tailed it to the country.

* * *

When Lt. Hoyt showed up at the penthouse office suite the next morning he immediately looked around for Matt.

"Houston?" he called out.

C.J., sitting at the computer, swung around.

"Oh hi, Hoyt. Houston isn't here yet. Something urgent? Another murder case?" she asked, inviting him to join her on the couch.

"No, actually. Something a bit peculiar."

"Peculiar?" Roy quipped from across the office.

"Yes. Well maybe it's good Houston isn't here. Maybe you two should hear this first."

"Hear what first? What are you talking about?" a curious Roy asked as he joined them on the couch.

Hoyt took a deep breath.

"Warden at San Quentin, an old friend of mine, called me early this morning, said Truman Masters had a visitor yesterday."

C.J. looked at Roy and shrugged her shoulders.

"Is that unusual? Is he allowed visitors?"

"Warden says he is, but they have to be carefully screened."

"Well who was it?"

"Elizabeth Sheridan."

C.J. looked hard at Roy and then looked back at Hoyt.

"Elizabeth Sheridan? As in the woman Houston was engaged to?"

"Was? They broke up?"

"Two nights ago," Roy said.

"Well it has to be some kind of coincidence, or misunderstanding. Elizabeth would never hang around the likes of him. Are you sure it was her?" asked C.J.

"Positive. She used her driver's license to sign in and her photo matched the surveillance images."

C.J. and Roy didn't know what to think.

"I can't believe this. Elizabeth and Masters? There has to some kind of reasonable explanation."

"That's what I keep thinking. So I was wondering, maybe before you tell Houston, if you could check it out on Baby, maybe find a link, if any, between them?"

C.J. took a deep breath.

"I'll get on it right away."

* * *

C.J. put aside Ashley's case and put Baby to work. If she found the answer it might very well be something that could help Matt mend his feelings … and help their relationship in the process.

But after several hours with Baby, she hadn't found one commonality between Masters and Elizabeth. Could it be there was a perfectly good explanation for Elizabeth visiting Masters? Maybe it was a case of mistaken identity?

She glanced at her watch. After 11 a.m. Where was Matt? It wasn't like him to sleep this late … or at least not call when he was running late. He left her at a decent hour last night so he should've had enough sleep. But then again, he had been a bit off lately.

She picked up the phone, dialed the beach house and got his answering machine. She drummed her fingers on the table by the phone thinking, where could he be? Should she panic?

A hunch came over her to drive by the beach house, use her spare key and check up on him. No wait. That might look bad. But what if something happened to him? What if he needed her? She tapped her foot, nervously glancing at the elevator doors.

What if he was just taking some of that suggested down time to do some thinking, sort out his feelings? The Matt she knew so well always found a way to rebound after pain. He often spent time in the great outdoors as a way to sort out his dilemmas.

He could have unhitched his yacht from the dock and headed for the open seas. He was always so proud of conquering sea-sickness. A couple of dates with a former beauty queen turned professional sailor a few years back cured him of those issues.

Of course if he were to head into open waters, he'd call somebody and let them know. That was a steadfast "sailor's rule" he abided by time and time again. That "somebody" was usually her.

Hmm … she thought some more. Outside, but not on a boat …

"The ranch!" she blurted. Once she verbalized it, it sounded logical. The ranch was the perfect setting for someone like Matt in his frame of mind.

She went to dial the number but all she got was a "not in service" recording. It didn't deter her instincts one bit.

"Chris," she called out to her secretary. "I'm taking the chopper out to the ranch."

* * *

When she landed the first thing she noticed was his car parked in the carport. Her hunch was immediately validated and she felt tremendous relief. Matt was here.

As she climbed out of the chopper she was expecting an enthusiastic "Howdy C.J.!" but he wasn't anywhere in sight. In broad daylight certainly the sound of a helicopter landing would rouse him. Why wasn't he outside to greet her? Her sense of relief was quickly becoming overshadowed by a sense of worry.

She walked past the pool and noticed his clothes lying haphazardly on the apron. He went for a swim, it seemed, so he was probably taking a shower. That's why he didn't answer. She entered the ranch and called out to him.

"Houston! Houston!"

Her words echoed as she was met with human absence. There were no lights on, no curtains open, no sign of activity - yet the side door was open. The furniture was still draped in dust protectors and there was a stale, empty odor in the air.

"Houston?" she called out again, worried something was terribly amiss.

She walked towards his bedroom, opened the door and that's when she saw him: stretched out on the bed, seemingly fast asleep. The shades were drawn and beads of perspiration were evident on his forehead. She sighed. Thank God he was okay... or was he.

"Houston…" she called with a friendly, sing-like quality. No response.

She sat down gingerly on the edge of the bed and touched his arm.

"Houston …" she said a bit lower.

He started mumbling, making absolutely no sense. It seemed evident she was catching him in the middle of a dream.

She was ready to leave him to his dreams when all of a sudden he shot up like a cannon and yelled, "I'm not afraid of you!"

Shocked, she sat there, looking at him perplexed. When he looked to his left and saw her, he jumped.

"Oh, C.J. What are you doing here?" he asked as put a hand to his chest – something she was doing too.

She didn't answer him at first, trying catch her breath and size him up at the same time. He didn't look like himself. Had he been drinking again? There were two empty beer bottles on the nightstand...

"I was worried about you. When you didn't show up at the office this morning and you didn't answer at the beach house, I thought maybe something happened to you."

"Oh sorry. What time is it?"

"Almost noon?"

"WHAT?" he said, ready to jump out of bed, when he realized he was naked under the sheets. After his late-night swim he didn't bother dressing.

She looked at him with great concern.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded and rubbed hand over his head.

"I just had a little trouble falling asleep last night. I thought a dip in the pool would help so I came out here."

"Oh," she accepted without a tone of judgment. "Why don't you get showered and dressed and I'll make you some breakfast. Do you have some food here?"

He shook his head.

"No. Haven't re-stocked the fridge for quite some time." But it was obvious he still had a convenient case of beer on the premises…

"Okay," she said, pausing, trying to think of an alternative. "How about I take you out for brunch, huh? My treat."

He smiled. "Thank you."

She had things to tell him and knew he would handle it better with some food in his stomach … well, at least she hoped he would.


	6. Chapter 6

**Their Secret Pact – 6**

"It is me or are you even prettier than you were yesterday?" charmed Matt as he smiled at her from across the table.

She stirred her tea and blushed, taking his compliment with a grain of salt.

"Are you always this charming after sleeping late? Maybe you should consider changing your hours."

He gave a twisted smile.

"Cute C.J."

"I'm sorry. Thanks for the compliment and it's nice to see you looking so happy."

"Yeah I guess I haven't been myself lately."

"No, no you haven't but it's okay. I don't mind."

She paused the conversation by looking away, seemingly preoccupied with her napkin. He noticed.

"You sure?"

She nodded unconvincingly.

"Positive."

He stared at her, trying to ascertain that fact for himself.

"Houston!"

"What?"

"You know what!"

"No I don't."

She pressed her lips together.

"Why are you staring?"

"Because I can tell when you have something on your mind, Counselor. Something's bothering you."

She took a bite of her sandwhich to evade answering him. Slightly sloppy about it she left a piece of lettuce just outside the corner of her mouth. He reached up and wiped it off with his napkin.

"Thanks."

He remained staring at her.

"Well …"

"Your omelet's getting cold."

He rolled his eyes. It didn't seem as if he was getting anywhere with his stubborn friend. However, his omelet did look delicious and he was hungry. He put his fork in it and took a huge bite, prompting an eye roll from her.

"Houston! Really!"

"Hmm. Delicious," he said with a gulp and a twinkle in his eye.

In a way her stalling technique was working. She knew he wouldn't feel like eating after she shared her news so he might as well fill up now. The subject of Elizabeth might cause indigestion.

"How's your sandwhich? What'd you get? A roast beef on rye?"

She chewed and swallowed. "Yes and it's fabulous."

He went for another bite of his omelet with one hand while taking a bite of his toast with the other. After he swallowed he figured he'd do a little fishing. "How was your morning? Did you find any adoption records on that girl?"

"No. Not yet."

"Hmm. Baby sure is taking a long time on that one."

She panicked slightly. In no time he'd be on to her. Maybe she should begin the beguine.

"Well, I guess some of it could be my fault. I kind of got sidetracked with something more pressing."

"More pressing?"

She took a deep breath. Maybe now was a good time to tell him. Procrastination can also cause indigestion.

"Hoyt came by the office this morning."

"Oh? Murder case?"

"No, actually something peculiar."

"Peculiar?"

"Yes those were his exact words."

She stalled again, taking a sip of her tea and swallowing her last bit of food hard, worried about all the ramifications of what she was about to tell him.

"I guess there's no easy way to tell you…"

He stopped eating and looked at her. She had his full attention now.

"No easy way to tell me? So there is something on your mind."

She nodded.

"What is it?" he asked tenderly.

She took a deep breath and braced for his reaction.

"Hoyt got a call from the warden at San Quentin."

He sat up, recalling which criminal he knew resided there. A blank look came across his face.

"Masters?"

She nodded.

"It seems he had a visitor yesterday."

"A visitor? And that's unusual?"

"This one was."

"Well who was it? Do I know him?"

She nodded. "Very well. I spent most of the morning trying to find a link between her and Masters. I didn't find anything... at least not yet."

"Her?" he asked.

She lowered her eyes at him trying to clue him in without actually saying her name. He locked eyes with her, taking a few seconds to read her mind… and then a few more seconds to verbalize it.

"Not Elizabeth?"

She nodded reluctantly.

He sat back in his chair looking completely dumbfounded.

"WHAT? There has to be some mistake!"

"That's what I thought at first but Hoyt made a positive ID."

She watched as the wheels turned in his brain. It seemed the mere mention of her name changed his mood completely … and the puzzling information she just shared didn't help.

"Well, you can forget about Baby on this one. There's only one way to find out what's going on. I'm going to drop you off at the office and then head over to talk to Elizabeth in person!"

C.J.'s eyes grew large and her gut bottomed out. He was going to see Elizabeth!? NO!

"Houston, do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Yes I do. And nothing you could say would deter me. I need to find out what the connection is myself!"

With the fire in his eyes she didn't fight him on this account, although she would be a bonafide liar of she said she was even remotely comfortable with his decision. Her feelings were as much in a tailspin as his, but that shouldn't be too much of a surprise. Every time Elizabeth's name was mentioned in the past few days, the mood became sour, irritable and altogether strange as if it was a trigger or power of suggestion word. Still she kept her opinions to herself as he tore through the city streets back to the office.

* * *

She tried doing some research on Baby, she tried returning a few phone calls, pacing, even stopped to pour herself a drink at the bar. But nothing could get her mind off of thinking what kind of conversation was going on between Matt and Elizabeth right now. For all she knew he might have taken one look at her and had forgotten why he was there, scooped her up in his arms and headed straight for the bedroom for an afternoon delight. It might be hours until he returned.

It was a mixed bag of delighted surprise and anxiety when she heard the elevator bell announce his arrival an hour later. "C.J.! " he called out as soon as the doors opened, seemingly anxious to tell her all about his visit. He didn't see her so he ventured directly into her office, quickly greeting Chris and Roy along the way. Ready to share his information, he was stopped dead cold when she turned around and revealed the telling stress on her face.

He approached closer and put a hand on her cheek.

"Hey, what's this?"

For the past hour she was worried he was going to show up and tell her he changed his mind, that he still loved Elizabeth. She was so afraid at this very moment he was going to break her heart.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked.

She had been on pins and needles the whole time he was gone to the point she couldn't concentrate. A woman who had endured kidnappings, gunshot wounds and a stalker or two was so frazzled and distracted over Matt's meeting that she lost her head.

"Nothing," she lied. "How'd it go?" she asked, bravely bracing for his response.

"She wasn't there. I just missed her. Her maid said she left on a plane out of the country."

She let out a much-needed exhale just as Roy called out from the outer office.

"Hey! Baby's finally got something!"

C.J. and Matt immediately glanced towards the outer office and saw Roy standing at the printer retrieving a sheet of paper.

"What is it?" Matt asked, walking out to meet him with C.J. following.

"Bank records. It seems someone deposited a rather large sum of money in Elizabeth's Swiss bank account just yesterday."

"Swiss bank account? How much?"

"Five million dollars."

"Five million dollars?" a shocked Matt asked as C.J. looked on.

Roy scanned further down the page, sorting through the numbers.

"And it matches a deposit made about seven months ago."


	7. Chapter 7

**Their Secret Pact – 7**

"Seven months ago …" Matt echoed softly while C.J. and Roy watched his facial expression, watching for clues as to what he was going to say on the subject. But he was at a loss for words… and rightly so, preoccupied rationalizing why Elizabeth would receive such a large sum of money around the same time Matt was kidnapped and brainwashed. And the amount deposited in her savings account was the same amount she received after visiting Truman Masters a day prior. Was it a coincidence? Did she have something to do with that whole episode?

He was doing his best to think like a detective and not like a confused ex-lover. He kept staring at the numbers on the page, hoping it would prove him wrong.

"Houston …" C.J. dared, about to ask him the obvious when he read her mind.

"I don't know what to think but it probably wouldn't hurt to know as much as we can about her past. I hate to admit it but I guess there are a lot of things I don't know about her. I've kind have taken things at face value with her, forgot my head."

Roy gave a sympathetic smile.

"You wouldn't be the first."

Baby's screen suddenly flashed a humorous tease.

"But wait, there's more…" it said.

The trio turned and watched the screen.

" _Elizabeth Sheridan, born 08-04-54, s.s. # 230-87-1456, education Arizona State University, major: theatre, minor: psychology. Degree: BA; G.P.A. 4.0."_

C.J. and Roy looked at Matt curiously.

"She told me she never finished college… never mentioned her major."

Baby's screen continued. _"College activities: Theatrical Production_ s, _Musicals, Acting Troupe."_

"Acting Troupe?"

C.J. answered. "I've heard of those – Harvard had one. It's where theatre majors get together and hone their craft by acting out scenes in real situations."

"Real situations?"

"You know like taking a scene from a play and performing it at a local diner or in a park."

A photo flashed on Baby's screen of Elizabeth and her acting colleagues, taken from the college yearbook. There were seven people in the photo, including one person who looked very familiar.

"Truman Masters, a.k.a. Peter Martin Delaney," Matt uttered with a hard fix on the photo. His stare remained for several seconds, arguing with his conscious as if he had two voices. Either it was just all one big coincidence or they knew each other. Either way, he knew there was only one way to get to the bottom of it.

"C.J., ask Baby to find out what airport, which flight Elizabeth is leaving on."

C.J. forgot her earlier concerns and obeyed without pause, quickly sitting down at the keyboard and typing. If Elizabeth did have something to do with the worst thirty days of Matt's life, she had nothing to worry about as far as her personal status in Matt's life.

Seconds later, Baby had an answer.

"L.A.X, flight 801. Delayed due to traffic. ETD 2:40PM," she read as Matt's eyes followed the information on the screen. He glanced at his watch and made a beeline for the elevator.

* * *

He spotted her at the gate, nervously pacing, looking back and forth at the clock and the flight schedule. She definitely looked like a woman trying to get out of town as fast as possible. He took a deep breath and approached slowly, anticipating all the different scenarios that could happen.

He got within ten feet her when he stopped and waited for her to notice him. She seemed to sense him, then swung around sharply.

"Matt…"

She acted surprised to see him.

"Elizabeth …"

"What … what are you doing here?" she asked as she glanced to the right quickly.

"Wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh?" she asked, taking a quick glance to the left. "I thought we said everything we had to say to each other?"

"I thought we did too, but then …"

He paused. She looked distracted.

"Look, uh, whatever it is, it'll have to wait. I really have to go."

He grabbed hold of her wrist.

"No, please. I need to know something… something very important."

She looked at his eyes and wrestled with his grip… now growing stronger as he felt her resisting him.

"Matt, look, there isn't anything I can tell you … and both of our lives will be in great danger if we're seen together. So please, let me go."

An announcement came over the p.a. system.

" _Flight 801 to Zurich now boarding. Gate 57."_

"Zurich, huh? I don't suppose it has anything to do with your Swiss bank account and Truman Masters."

"Huh?"

"Oh, maybe you know him better as Peter Delaney."

She stared back at him, seemingly unnerved by the mention of the name.

"You do know him, don't you?"

She set her jaw.

"Matt, look, I really must go."

He searched her facial expression for the answer to his question. The answer was in her eyes.

"How could you …" he commented with a hard fix on her.

Suddenly the sound of bullets coming from behind him distracted him. He reactively let go of her wrist, swung around and ducked behind a chair and onlookers screamed and scrambled for cover.

He looked for the source of the gunfire and saw none. He looked back at where Elizabeth had stood and she was gone as if she vanished into thin air.


	8. Chapter 8

**Their Secret Pact – 8**

C.J. was dying to know how his meeting with Elizabeth went. At least this time her anxiety was because she was truly worried about _him_ and not her place in his personal life. She had seen first-hand the results of the hell Truman Masters had put him through. Any reminders of that experience were unjust torture. It couldn't have been easy for him to confront a woman he loved about her role in the worst thirty days of his life.

When he finally called the office, she picked up the phone on the first ring and immediately asked, "What happened?" but all he said was to meet her at the ranch in an hour and to wear her riding clothes. Strange as it seemed, she obliged without question.

He rode around the corral, exercising the chestnut-colored mare with a white streak on her nose. Dressed in jeans and a pale blue buttoned down shirt soiled with dirt and sweat, he was seemingly so engrossed in the activity that he didn't look her way at all.

She knew what he was dealing with – she had mistaken Robert Tyler's character not too many months ago. And Matt was a man who, like a lot of men, took emotional issues hard. He wouldn't call his friends and discuss it over the phone for hours or binge on a gallon of ice cream like a woman would. He'd beat it out of his system like a cave man, using physical exertion as means of rebooting his mindset.

"Wanna give her a spin, C.J.?" he asked out of the blue. He had glanced her way long enough to see she was dressed for the occasion – blue jeans, cowboy boots and a plaid shirt.

"Sure."

He climbed off the horse as she smiled broadly, hoping he would share some news. But he all did was manage a subdued yet friendly smile in return.

"What's her name?"

"Carmela."

"Carmela, " she echoed as she put her foot in the stirrup and mounted. "A beautiful name for a beautiful horse."

Matt walked over to the barn and brought out a male, a darker shade of brown and slightly taller than the mare, took the reigns and climbed into the saddle.

"His name is Roderick. He's still a bit feisty. Just got fixed two weeks ago," he said just as he validated Matt's statement by fighting him a bit, forcing him to grab the reigns firmer.

"I see."

"By the way, thanks for meeting me out here."

"You wanna tell me what happened at LAX? I heard on the news there was quite a commotion. Something about gunfire?"

"Nobody was hurt. They have a man in custody. Don't think it has anything to do with me."

"Okay, but what about Elizabeth?"

"What about her?"

"Did you see her? Did you talk to her?"

"Yes and yes."

"Well?"

"Not much to say. Look, can we talk about something else?"

Slightly perplexed, she retracted her question and tried another subject.

"You thinkin' of buying him?" she asked with a nod to his horse.

"Already did. Both of them. One for you, one for me."

Initially stunned, she turned and looked at him in the kind of way that forced an explanation.

"I thought it was time to get back to basics, so to speak. We've had a couple of very stressful years. We should spend more time in the great outdoors like we used to."

"Okay …"

"You should move your things to the ranch, too. It'll make it easier to spend more time with her."

She flashed a shocked expression as he kicked his horse and took off out of the corral.

"Well, how do you like that?" she said out loud to her equestrian audience. "He wants me to move in with him? We haven't even …" She paused and kicked her horse. "C'mon, Carmela. Let's see what you're made of."

Carmela took off and C.J. was thrilled. It had been a while since she had been on a horse - she spent the better part of her youth in the saddle. It truly was like riding a bike. She had almost forgotten how much she loved the power of sitting tall, the wind against her face and through her hair as she rode. There was nothing like the bond between animal and human that can only occur with a horse and its rider. Sure she'd be a little saddle sore tomorrow but it'd be worth it.

She approached Matt and his horse, ready to grill him but he took it as a cue to race. Sliding naturally into the spirit of things, he gave his horse a commanding nudge to which Roderick reacted and lit out faster. Carmela saw Roderick coming closer out of the corner of her eye and must have felt challenged by the stud. She took off faster than C.J. expected.

C.J. screamed and Matt instantly knew he had to spring into action. He kicked his horse harder, chasing after her, which only made Carmela want to go faster. Realizing this, he stopped his horse, dismounted and tied Roderick's reigns around a nearby tree.

"Hold on C.J.!"

"I'm trying to! Whoa! Whoa!" C.J. urgently said as she pulled hard on the reigns. It was taking Carmela a while to realize Roderick wasn't near.

Matt ran as fast as he could until he got within twenty feet of them. From there he slowly approached from behind. "Easy girl, easy," he coaxed, patting her along her side, then taking hold of her reigns.

C.J. put a hand to her chest, her heart racing as her hand gripped the saddle tightly. Even when the horse completely stopped, she still couldn't let go.

Matt held out his arms. "Let me help you down, huh?"

She managed a nod in between breaths, pried her hands from the saddle, swung her right leg over the horse and landed right into his arms.

"You okay?"

She made a face. "I'm fine. Just feeling a little stupid."

He brushed his hand along her hair, admiring her soft green eyes and the warmth they emitted. "No," he said, reflectively. "You have nothing to feel stupid about. If anyone should feel stupid, it's me."

Her expression conveyed sympathy. "Elizabeth _was_ involved with Truman Masters, with that whole kidnapping and brainwashing nightmare, wasn't she?"

He nodded. "She was the woman of my dreams. Unfortunately, those dreams were fabricated, during those thirty days Masters had me. That's why she seemed immediately familiar to me the first time I met her. Masters used her … someway, somehow that I don't quite understand."

"I'm sorry, Matt."

He shrugged. "At least of lot of it makes sense now: the nightmares, the moments of déjà vu. How much of what she said and did was true and how much wasn't, well that's something I'll never know."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "So you're not going to pursue it?"

"I already know what I need to know."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. I've already made up my mind," he reiterated with a smile, waiting for her to figure out his hidden message. But she was too preoccupied with trying to figure _him_ out. This didn't sound like Matt at all!

"Okay... but something still isn't sitting right with me. Elizabeth doesn't seem like the type of person to associate with Masters. It's really hard for me to believe she lied about everything."

He let out a short laugh. "Hell, maybe Masters brainwashed her too!"

She looked at him puzzled. "But that whole business with her brother ... "

He shrugged. "Trouble attracts trouble. But you saw the evidence. Masters paid her off. Ten million dollars. If someone gets paid that amount you know they're sacrificing a lot to do a job. Besides, he obviously did it to cause me pain so I won't give him the satisfaction of being miserable … which, by the way, I'm not … especially when I'm with you."

She blushed, still uncharacteristically oblivious to what he was hinting.

"I guess if you look on the bright side, knowing she was dishonest, it makes getting over her a little easier, right?"

Her question stunned him at first, but the more he thought about it, the more he agreed with it. But he had already decided to pursue C.J. and get off the rollercoaster of broken romances before this information came to light. It was a no-brainer. C.J. was the one woman who never hurt him, the one woman he could trust and rely on. No deep, dark secrets or controversy. She was always there when he needed her and he couldn't live without her. It didn't hurt she had a fabulous figure and a pretty face to match. She was, as they say, the complete package.

"I know something else that would help me get over her..." he said, wrapping his hands around her waist and fixing his eyes directly onto hers.

She finally put two and two together.

"Mattlock Houston!" she exclaimed, backing away and placing a hand on her hip. "We've been over this before. One minute you want to sleep with me the next you want me moving in with you!"

He looked back at her slightly offended...not to mention baffled.

"Hold on there! No one said anything about moving in. Just wanted you to know you have another place to hang your hat… so you can spend more time at the ranch and ride Carmela anytime you want… kind of like when we were younger and you stayed with Daddy and me. And as far as sleeping together, I'm sticking to the new pact we made ... in case you haven't noticed!"

She backed down, feeling embarrassed... and a little dense too. "Oh. Sorry. Guess I jumped to conclusions, huh?"

He framed his hands on her face and kissed her on the lips.

"I'll take a woman who jumps to conclusions over one who lies any day."


	9. Chapter 9

**Their Secret Pact – 9**

By the time they reached the corral a car had pulled up in the driveway.

"I wonder who that is?" voiced Matt.

It was Hoyt, they soon discovered as soon as he climbed out of his car... and he didn't look happy.

"What brings you here Lt. Hoyt?" Matt called out.

He sighed. "Don't you work for a living? I came by your office, Chris said you were here…"

Matt glanced at C.J. before responding.

"I decided to take the afternoon off, maybe the whole week off if it's any of your business. Did you just come out here to grill me on my work schedule or is this your twisted way of entertaining a social call?"

"Cute, P.I. I came out here because I wanted to talk with you about the incident at the airport."

Matt shot a sideways grin towards C.J. and played dumb. "Incident?"

Hoyt wasn't amused. "You know, gun shots, Elizabeth, and fleeing the scene before the police could talk to you!"

Matt shrugged. "I didn't see a need to get involved."

"Didn't see a need to get …? The man who fired those shots said he was aiming at you! It seems he also has been a frequent visitor at San Quentin to you-know-who!"

"Who?" Matt said, acting ignorant, infuriating Hoyt more.

"Truman Master, a.k.a. Peter Martin Delaney, a.k.a. the man who held you captive for thirty days and brainwashed you!"

Matt turned his attention back to his horse. "Well, it seems you got your work cut out for you."

"Me?"

"Uh huh."

"I _though_ t you'd want to steer this investigation yourself."

"Why? When I can let your overworked and underpaid employees do that instead."

Hoyt forced a deep breath. "Great. Just great. Okay, if that's the kind of game you want to play. Since I drove all the way out here, can you at least give me your account of what happened?"

Matt turned his attention back to his horse for a moment. He was tired of talking about Elizabeth, who, as far as he was concerned, was ancient history. He moved on. Didn't Hoyt get the memo?

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I saw her at gate 57 leaving for Zurich. I asked briefly about her role in my kidnapping. About the time she was to board, I heard gunshots. I ducked. When I looked up she was gone."

"Okay, but what did she say?" he asked impatiently.

"It was more of what she didn't say, Hoyt."

"So … did she or did she not admit her guilt?"

"In her own way she did."

"And you just let her go?"

"Yep," he said nonchalantly, turning back to his horse.

Hoyt looked at C.J. for assistance but she just shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know what to make of his nonchalant attitude either ... and she wasn't about to push him on this particular subject.

"Boy, just when you think you know a guy!" Hoyt grumbled as he walked away, unsatisfied with the results of his long trek to the ranch.

Matt opted out of any pleasantries between he and Hoyt, and turned his attention to the corner of the corral where C.J. stood, perplexed but almost admiring how he handled Hoyt.

"Well I don't know about you C.J., but I'm getting hungry. How about dinner?"

She was dumbfounded. One minute he's sour with Hoyt, the next he's smiling as if nothing happened?

"Dinner? Um, okay... What did you have in mind?"

"Hmm...how about a Texas-styled barbecue for two," he asked as he wrapped his arms playfully around her.

She flashed a smile.

"That sounds wonderful."

* * *

C.J. was in such a good mood when she arrived home later that evening. Nothing could burst her bubble. Nothing. After her late afternoon-into-evening date with Matt she was starting to see the evidence that he was truly ready to move on. And he wasn't pushing her either. She still wasn't sure how this working/dating scenario would play out between them but she never was more ready to watch it unfold before her eyes.

She climbed out of her car and went for the front door. On another night, in a different mood, maybe, she would have noticed the car parked across the street. But not tonight. It was dark and late - she wasn't sure of the time - an indicator of how much she enjoyed her evening. Someone had been waiting. For hours. For her. Someone, who had a job to do.

She started to put the key in the door when she suddenly remembered the mail. Walking a few steps towards the mailbox she became, just for a fleeting moment lost in reverie... but it was just for a moment.

BOOM!

The loudest explosion she ever heard seemed to come out of nowhere, shocking her to the core. Shards of debris - glass, wood, metal, concrete - littered the air in all directions. The force was so powerful she was thrown several feet, and landed, with a sickening thud, face-down, half on the macadam and half on the lawn.

With tires screeching, the car parked across the street sped away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Their Secret Pact - 10**

She laid on the ground ... watching ... helplessly ... as the flames engulfed her home. Dogs barked. Lights went on. Not too much later there were sirens in the distance, then stronger as they neared her neighborhood. She shuttered at the din. She hated sirens.

A neighbor from across the street ran outside, took notice of the horrific fire and saw C.J. laying on the ground.

"Oh my gosh! What happened? Are you okay?" she asked anxiously.

C.J. climbed up off the ground trying to ascertain that very fact. She could move her muscles and joints just fine - well at least she could for the moment - she was sure tomorrow she'd feel worse. Her head felt a little funny and there was a pain emanating from her palms.

She looked at her palms, bloodied from landing face down on the macadam just as the sirens blared through the air to an ear-piercing volume. She winced as they pulled up in front of her house.

"Are you hurt?" one of the medics asked as soon as he jumped out of the truck.

Too stunned to speak, she answered by showing him her hands.

* * *

As soon as Lt. Hoyt heard there had been an explosion at 12718 Alden Canyon Road, he called Matt right away. As soon as Matt heard the tone in Hoyt's voice, he knew something was terribly wrong. And then when he heard the words: C.J. ... home ... explosion, his gut bottomed out. No, not C.J. Not now. Grabbing his car keys, he rushed to his car and drove off as fast as he could to her home.

He couldn't get there fast enough, every second a painstaking eternity. He hoped she was unharmed but those hopes were quickly challenged when he spotted the flames from over a mile away. With adrenalin pumping, he raced fast as he could to her home, parked his car and jumped out.

"C.J.!" he shouted, praying she wasn't inside the inferno.

The flames were incredible, shooting over 100 feet in the air. Every single part of the structure was engulfed. The accompanying smoke spread into the neighbor's yards on every side. How could C.J. survive this?

He turned to his right and saw what could only be interpreted as a miracle. There was C.J., alive, sitting inside the ambulance, being treated by one of the medics.

"C.J.!" he exclaimed, pushing past the medics. "C.J.!"

He seemed to come out of nowhere and gobbled her up in his arms. She barely reacted, too overwhelmed with the brevity of the catastrophic event that just transpired.

When he released her enough to look her over, there was both relief and concern etched on his face, eyes ablaze with disbelief as he looked back and forth between her and the engulfed home. What kind of luck kept her from being killed?

"What happened? Are you okay?" he asked, noticing the blemish on her chin and the bandages on her hands. "Did you see anything? Did you see who did this?"

She stared straight ahead, still too stunned to speak. Everything around her was a blur.

* * *

The medics insisted on taking her to the hospital for a thorough exam - just to be on the safe side - during which she barely said three words. Matt wasn't much better. He didn't know what to say, well actually he _did_ know what to say, he just wasn't sure if she wanted to hear it at a such a low point. Not only did she lose her home but every possession of hers – clothing, furniture, jewelry, books, artwork, pictures – was gone too.

It had been such a strange day. From Matt's confrontation with Elizabeth to an adventurous afternoon of riding horses, an evening barbecue, capped off with sipping wine on the veranda, and talking about anything and everything that came up in conversation. He was the perfect gentleman ... and the perfect companion. She found herself smiling more than she had in a while.

But all that was now distant memory. A wonderful day tainted with a traumatic evening. A bomb most probably set off by an enemy's of Matt's - someone who didn't want him to be happy. Someone who tried to take his happiness away with Elizabeth ... and failed. Someone who knew how key the other woman in his life was to his happiness.

She escaped with only minor cuts and bruises. No fractures, no concussions, but that was besides the point. Someone blew up her home in an attempt to kill her and now she was left to deal with the aftermath. Shock. Loss. Anger. She would need Matt's support more than ever.

Yes, her things were replaceable. Clothing, furniture, artwork could all be bought – it was a great excuse for a shopping spree. She even started making a list in her head of what she needed first, where she could buy it, and whether or not she'd upgrade. But there were things irreplaceable. The scores of law books she accumulated over the years, the vase she found in a little shop in France one vacation years ago that became the focal point for the entire living room. The pictures of her family, especially her father, that she had framed or put into a photo album. The journals she kept, especially during the first years of their investigation practice. The cookbook her grandmother handed down to her, complete with "secret ingredient" notes. The thought of losing those kinds of things was almost too much to bear.

He called Murray and asked him to contact her insurance agent. First thing in the morning he would arrange for someone to help replace her necessities like clothes, shoes and toiletries. In the meantime, he vowed to make her as comfortable as possible. She needed a good night's sleep in preparation for the long days ahead of her. He straightened up the west bedroom at the ranch, trying to make it especially appealing for a woman who just lost her home. He lent her one of his old jerseys to wear as a nightgown.

The room was welcoming, the jersey was comfortable ...

But she couldn't sleep.

She climbed out of bed and stood by the window watching a storm ensuing outside. Thunder, lightning, rain. If any possessions survived the explosion, they were water damaged now. She tried to think positively, she tried to rationalize it, but she couldn't. She felt so strange and she couldn't put a word to it. She should be thankful she was alive - and in time she might feel that way - but right now she just didn't feel like herself.

Matt was heading towards her room to check on her when he saw her standing at the window. It was a moment of déjà-vu: the sight of an emotional, shaken 16 year old girl who had moved to his daddy's ranch because she had no one at home to take care of her. She was vulnerable, beautiful and sexy all at the same time then, much like right now. It might have been the way his oversized jersey hung on her shoulders – with one side hanging loosely, exposing her radiant skin, draping midway to her thighs. Or it might have been the way the moonlit-filled room reflected her troubled hazel eyes.

"C.J.?"

She didn't answer and kept a fix on the window outside, letting the rain express her emotions. A part of her felt silly and materialistic for crying over _things -_ she had a great insurance policy, enough money to replace her possessions - she was a lot more fortunate than most. But another part of her felt sick to her stomach, overwhelmed with the task ahead of her, feeling like she lost a part of herself.

"C.J.?" he asked again, walking closer to her.

"The thunder and lightning …"

"Yeah. It's really something."

"Think it's an omen?"

He drew a puzzled expression.

"An omen? The storm?"

"... and the explosion."

"No ... not at all."

"Yeah you're probably right. Silly idea. Maybe it's karma."

"Karma? No, if it is, it's directed at me. Someone was trying to hurt me by hurting you."

"Maybe. Not the first time. Won't be the last," she said dryly.

He chuckled at her delivery, trying in a small way to show his support. He stopped when she didn't share in his humor.

"You know C.J., I know you may not want to hear this right now, but ... I'm so glad it was your stuff that perished and not you. Stuff can be replaced. You … "

He paused, lightly brushing his hand along the waves of her hair.

"You are irreplaceable."

She turned to face him, intellectually appreciating his words. Emotionally, though, she still felt like hell.

"I know it's just ..."

The explosion had scarred Matt too. He almost lost the most important person in his life. Sure it's happened before, but there was something different about tonight.

"It's just what?" he asked, hoping to hear her explanation.

But she couldn't explain it - or at least she didn't _want_ to. She wanted Matt to read her thoughts, save her from actually telling the man what she wanted from him.

"What is it C.J.?" he asked tenderly.

"I need you," she admitted.


	11. Chapter 11

**Their Secret Pact - 11**

"Come here," he said, holding out his arms for an hug.

She obeyed willingly, embracing him like she had done a time or two or twenty. Kisses between them were becoming more frequent too... which, incidently, would be the perfect segue to something much more right now. Her vulnerability was so sexy that Matt had a hard time, no pun intended, keeping his feet on the ground. His masculinity was arguing ... loudly, that he'd make the most of the opportune moment. Not only would it be good for him, it might be a great distraction for the woman in crisis. And there wasn't much space or fabric between them. It wouldn't take too much effort to remove said fabric and experience a few moments of euphoria.

But it could be considered taking advantage of the situation. She needed a friend more than a lover tonight and he did promise to put some space between his last romance and her. To say nothing about putting her through a rollercoaster of emotions, possibly confusing a strange day with what should be a special, historic day between them.

She kept her cheek pressed against his chest, their arms wrapped tightly around one another, neither one making a motion to release.

"On a night like tonight ... if you'd ask me ... I'd say yes."

Oh with a plea like that how could he resist? But, no, he had already decided to do the right thing. It wasn't easy, but if nothing, he was a man of his word. Perhaps his discipline would win him more points in the long run.

"On a night like tonight... I wouldn't ask you."

She melted at his words... and the irony of the moment. Only a man who truly cared about her would resist her plea.

"You know I can't help but think this is some kind of twisted plot for getting me to move in with you," she voiced humorously.

"I'm just glad that you're here, talking to me now, saving me from planning a funeral."

He was also glad he wasn't spending the night alone.

"Well I'm dreading tomorrow."

"Maybe it won't be as bad as you think. Maybe they'll be able to save some of your things."

"I'd like to go first thing in the morning and see for myself. Will you go with me?"

"Of course."

And with that simple answer, strange as it seemed, she felt complete relief.

"I saw one of your favorite movies was on tonight. Why don't we watch it in the living room until you fall asleep, huh? The sectional is very comfortable in case you do. You need a good night's sleep."

Boy could she ever.

* * *

True to form, near the end of the movie she fell asleep on the sectional. How could she not? Between the soothing atmosphere combined with the plush, soft, roomy upholstery … and it didn't hurt that she was cuddled up next to her handsome and doting best friend.

No, he wasn't getting lucky tonight but he was thankful nonetheless. Not only was his best friend and the woman he recently deemed his future alive, but tonight he wouldn't have to be alone. Her company was a heck of a lot better than booze, a habit he had been forming of late.

When she awakened the next morning it was to the sound of the telephone ringing and Matt's voice. She glanced out the open window. It was a beautiful morning – one the most pleasant of recent history. The sun was shining and there was a nice breeze blowing in. She could smell the scent of the outdoors mixed with the smell of food coming from the kitchen. He must have been up early, no doubt taking care of the horses and her, doing what ever he could to ease her into the day. He seemed qualified for the job. Not only did she feel well rested, she felt as if she didn't have a care in the world. Odd. Didn't she just escape death last night? Didn't all of her possessions just go up in flames?

"... yes Hoyt ... uh huh ... yes we were ... uh huh... " she overheard him say.

She lifted up the blanket, peaked at her attire and smiled: still dressed. Matt kept his promise. He could have very easily taken advantage of the situation last night. He obviously respected and cared a great deal for her. What a guy.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," she said as she slowly climbed off the sectional, feeling the effects of her dramatic evening in her aching arms.

"How ya feelin'?"

She paused, distracted by the way he looked: freshly showered and shaved, irresistibly handsome in a red buttoned-down shirt and faded jeans, his expressive eyebrows framing his concerned eyes.

"Okay. Just a little sore."

He smiled, noting despite her sore muscles, she looked a lot better than she did last night. Perhaps he made the right decision.

"There's a pot of coffee brewing in the kitchen if you want some."

"That sounds good. Thank you."

Maybe she was in a better mood because of the movie they watched: _Gnaw_. Nothing like a cheesy science fiction movie to take her mind off her troubles. Something about the campiness and all-around absurdity struck a chord with her. Matt couldn't figure it out. An intelligent, well-cultured woman such as C.J. spent her off hours watching silly B movies? Maybe someday he'd grow tired of her strange hobby. For now, he didn't mind one bit… especially when it helped put the smile back on her face.

He followed her to the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee for her.

"Is there ...?" they both started at the same time.

"No you first..." they tried again simultaneously, achieving the exact same result.

They blushed, then laughed at the awkwardness present between them. It wasn't the norm for these lifelong friends, but for Matt especially, he was battling his natural impulses, which were clouding his thoughts.

He soldiered on.

"There's breakfast too. Pancakes, bacon and eggs."

"That sounds good."

He paused again, still trying to figure out what to do with this woman, wearing his old jersey, her hair messy and tangeled, sans makeup, standing in the kitchen ... looking absolutely ravishing.

"Are you going to serve me or do I have to get it myself?" she asked, breaking his fix on her.

"Oh! Sorry," he laughed, feeling foolish. The first thing he should do with this woman is feed her!

"Here ya go."

She smiled. "Thank you. Was that Hoyt on the phone just now?"

"Yes. Said he'd be at your home around eight this morning. He wants to see any evidence they find first-hand. Do you still want to see for yourself?"

She took a deep breath, the information bringing her back to reality. "Yes. I think so."

* * *

She fought the butterflies in her stomach, preparing for the worst. Her home could be leveled like one of those she's seen on the news after a tornado strikes a town, her personal possessions strewn all over the yard. Or it could look like a scene from _Prehistoric Cave Vixens where_ a giant dinosaur levels houses with one foot, uses trees for snacks. Whatever the case, it was sure to look worse than it did in the dark.

The car stopped and she stared straight ahead, afraid to turn her head in the direction of her home – or former home. Matt walked around the front of the car and opened the door for her, then extended his hand. She stared at his hand a second then looked up at his face.

"C'mon. It'll be okay. I'll be with you every step of the way."

She reached up, placed her hand in his and climbed out of the car.

Hoyt was standing there, hands on hips looking the scene.

"Hoyt …" Matt called out.

He swung around.

"Oh good you're here. How are you, C.J.? Sorry about your home."

She nervously nodded and managed a half-smile.

"We came to see how bad it was, if there's anything left," Matt said.

He nodded. "They said it'll take them a few hours to gather up any salvageable items. You just missed Murray. He was here with your insurance agent. He said he'd call you later this afternoon."

C.J. peeked past Hoyt trying to look at the damage, noticing the workers rummaging through the debris. She was hoping to spy something familiar but all she saw were piles of unidentifiable soot and broken studs. Matt squeezed her hand and walked closer taking in the smoldering scene of charred debris that used to be walls and a roof. The brick along the front porch was there but the landscaping and windows were all gone. Past the porch she could see the fireplace wall still standing with a pile of logs on the hearth.

"Oh good," she said sarcastically. "I can still make a fire."

Matt smiled and squeezed her hand again, happy to see she still had her humor intact.

"Did you see anything suspicious last night when you arrived home?" asked Hoyt.

C.J. pressed her lips together and thought.

"No. Not at all."

"What time was it?"

"Not sure. Ten?"

"Can you tell me step by step what happened?"

"I got out of my car, put the key in the door ... and that's when I remembered I had to get the mail. I no sooner turned and walked a few steps towards the mailbox when I heard this loud boom and a force from behind me pick me off the ground."

"Well thank goodness for mail. How many booms did you hear? Was it just one or were there more?"

She narrowed her eyes, thinking a second.

"I only remember one."

"Was there anything else you heard or saw?"

She thought some more, closing her eyes, trying to bring herself back to that moment.

"I remember landing face down ... my hands hit the macadam ... and ... wait ... I heard a car screeching." She looked up. "From over there," she said pointing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Their Secret Pact – 12**

They walked across the street to where there were tire marks on the macadam.

"Stanley!" Hoyt called out sharply.

A young man in police uniform came running towards them.

"I want an analysis done on these tire tracks pronto."

"Yes sir."

"After you get done with that, I want uniforms going door to door. Ask if anyone saw anything suspicious, if there were any cars parked on the street they hadn't seen before."

"Yes sir."

Hoyt turned to Matt and C.J. "We'll catch him. Whoever it was."

He thought that statement would please Matt, but it had the opposite affect.

"Whoever it was? Hoyt, all you have to do is trace anyone who's had communication with Truman Masters!"

He was about to fire back when he noticed the heartbroken look on C.J.'s face. She had a better vantage point of her former home now … and it wasn't any prettier from 25 feet away. He uncharacteristically softened.

"Okay. We'll do that too."

Matt noticed and mirrored his gentler tone.

"As soon as you get some names, we'll run a check through Baby. C'mon, C.J,." he said as he placed his hand on her back.

The simple placement of his hand helped her break her stare. Yes, she thought. Get me away from here as quickly as possible.

* * *

They went back to the office, only to be met with a chaotic scene: Murray hurrying about, Chris on the phone trying to handle call after call and a distraught young girl, pacing, ringing her hands together in the lobby.

Before they could even ask Chris, the girl approached them.

"Oh good. You're here," she said.

Slightly off guard, it took C.J. a second to remember her.

"Oh. Ashley. What are you doing here? Is your social worker here?"

"No. She doesn't know I'm here. I came on my own."

"You came on your own?" C.J. exclaimed.

Matt joined her. "How did get here? Do your foster parents know you're here?"

She bit her lip, stalling an answer.

"What happened to your hands?" she asked C.J., trying to evade Matt's questions. She was already suspicious when she saw how C.J. was dressed – in blue jeans and a buttoned-down shirt, her hair a bit messy and her makeup faded. The first time she met her she looked and dressed like the typical high-priced, successful lady lawyer. Now? Not so much … especially with the taxed expression on her face.

"I uh … " she stammered, glancing down at her telling hands. "I kind of had a rough night. I lost something important to me."

"I know the feeling," the traumatized teenager rebutted.

It was in that instant C.J. felt like a complete idiot. Here before her was a young girl who lost both of her parents very recently and very suddenly. C.J.'s petty problems could wait.

"Look, let's go sit down and I'll fill you in on our progress. Are you thirsty? Have you had anything to eat?" she asked as she turned her towards the couch. In the process she heard Matt whisper to Chris, "Call her social worker ASAP."

Chris nodded as Matt followed C.J. and Ashley into the office.

For the next hour C.J. was busy on the phone, trying to move the quest for Ashley's birth records along faster, calling in favors while also dealing with Murray and her insurance agent. Meanwhile, Matt had been conjuring up ideas on how to catch the thug who blew up C.J.'s home. The idea that seemed the most effective? Flush him out using him as the bait. When he bounced the idea off Roy, he was skeptical, mostly because he knew Hoyt would never go for it but also because he was concerned for Matt's safety. Truman Masters was not your everyday ordinary criminal.

As soon as Hoyt walked off the elevator, Matt by-passed any pleasantries and blurted,"What'd you find out?"

"Well, between eyewitness accounts and the tire tracks, we figured out the make and model of the car and who the car was registered to."

"Who?"

"Someone who reported their car stolen two days ago."

"Great. So not only don't we have any evidence, we don't have a lead."

"For the time being, no. But we do have a list of everyone visiting Truman Masters in the last thirty days," he said as he handed him a piece of paper.

Matt took a look at the names, about a dozen total, and glanced towards C.J.'s office, picturing the look on her face when he handed it to her. Would it be a welcome distraction for her other obligations, or the catalyst to break the camel's back?

"I'm not sure when C.J. will have the time to search, or how she'll do it with those bandages on her hands. I'd do it myself but C.J. has a way with Baby I don't."

"Got any other ideas?"

"There has to be quicker, more direct way to find links between the names and where they were last night."

He paused, and Roy studied the change on his face. He knew that look. It was the look Matt often had before springing an absurd idea on them.

"What are you thinking Mattlock?"

"You know, if Truman Masters is so hellbent on ruining my life, why not make it easy for him."

Hoyt was quick to comment: "Houston, I don't like the sound of ..."

Matt continued on. "We need something that will attract attention, a big event or something."

"Like a party? You could throw one in the guise of a fundraiser, invite the media and some of L.A.'s elite," Roy suggested.

"That would bring some publicity. But we just had a fundraiser a few months ago for Julia Martin's research center and although we had a good turnout, it's not the kind of numbers we'd need. No, I'm thinking it should be something unexpected, something out of character even. Something that would be the talk of the town."

"No, no, no, no, no!" a very agitated Hoyt interrupted. His volume caught the attention of everyone within earshot of the office. "For once you are not playing the catching mice game. Masters and anyone connected with him are out of your league! Let the FBI and the police department do things their way! The best thing for you to do is for you and C.J. to get out of town. Get away as far as possible."

Matt scowled.

"The last thing I'll do is have some maniac force me to play by his rules, or run like some coward."

"You're not being a coward. You're being smart."

He hoped pointing out that fact would help his cause but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

"Smart. Smart," Matt thought out loud. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"If we're smart, we can get him to play right into our hands."

Matt started pacing back and forth, his mind seemingly engaged in a conversation with himself.

"Well, it would be … no … wait … we could … maybe … oh she'd never…"

He stopped and looked at C.J. Her eyes grew large as she looked back and forth to check if he was indeed looking at her.

"What?"

He changed his stance from an indecisive gait to a gentler, more charming approach.

"C.J., may I have a word with you in private?"

Before she could answer he placed his hand on her arm and led her to the patio.

When they came to a stop by the overlook, he took her hand and looked at her with the most serious expression she'd ever seen. So serious, it frightened her.

"Now, C.J. before you say a word just hear me out, okay?"

She gulped and nodded at the same time.

"I'm all ears..."

"Okay. Good," he said, pausing some, noting her eyes. Yes, he decided, if his plan didn't work, at least he'd have those eyes to look at every morning, noon and night. He'd, in fact, like it very much.

"Now I haven't thought out all the details … yet … but I really think it'll work… and it might be fun in the process."

"Fun?" she thought out loud. Catching ruthless criminals and fun weren't two words often associated with one another. What kind of plan did Matt Houston have in mind?

He touched her hair with his fingertips, then let it brush against her cheek. All this time she was practically holding her breath in anticipation.

"Let's get married," he bluntly said.

Her heart stopped. When it started beating again she knew she had to think fast.

"Married?" she exclaimed in disbelief. "You want to get married? To me?"

"Uh huh," he said with his most charming grin. The kind of grin that won him many requests in the past…

"ARE YOU INSANE?!"

He grimaced. "Maybe a little. But, just hear me out okay? Just think of the media attention it would draw. We could have a press conference, you know, and then have all the guests at our wedding be undercover cops or FBI agents. We'd wear bullet proof vests under our clothes. If anyone going to come after me or anyone else, we'll be ready for them."

He smiled, awaiting her reply. For a few seconds she just stared back at him like it was the most absurd thing she ever heard anyone say.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" she exclaimed again.

"You're being redundant. Is that all you have to say?"

"No… I have more…" she said, taking a deep breath and doing an about face. She paced, stopped, swung around … and set her jaw.

"Mattlock Houston … if you think that staging a wedding will draw out all the hired hit men Masters has, you're crazy. Think of the all the possible things that could wrong, not to mention the tangled paperwork it will create."

He moved closer to her.

"Oh, come on. Think about it. It's a great plan."

"No it isn't."

"Sure it is."

"It's too crazy."

"No it isn't.

"It's too risky."

"Well maybe a little."

"It won't work."

"I think it will."

"I won't do it."

He sighed. He could have fired back another quick reply but knew that wouldn't win him any points. C.J. was hard to beat once she made her mind up. What could he possibly say to get her to change her mind?

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please."

"No."

"Pretty please with whipped cream on top of chocolate ... as in icing … and peanut butter ... as in wedding cake."

"A peanut butter and chocolate wedding cake?" she asked, looking like she was going to cave.

"Uh huh."

"With whipped cream."

"Uh huh."

"Home made?"

"Home made."

She set her jaw again.

"No."

He drew in a deep breath.

"Like the kind Prince Polansky used to make for us when we were kids…"

"No."

He was in the process of thinking of another good argument when she turned on her heel and started to leave.

He grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Just think of all the time we'd save … dating for months, maybe even years. We'll probably end up getting married eventually. Best friends always make good spouses. We could live at the ranch, heck we're kind of already living there now. With our combined income we'd be living pretty good. You'd have enough room and enough money to replace your entire wardrobe tenfold. You wouldn't have to worry about salvaging your things."

At a loss for words, she stared back at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"You know, marriage proposals don't come along every day and neither one of us is getting any younger."

And now she was confused. When he first brought up the subject it sounded like Matt just wanted to stage a wedding, not actually marry her. Was he trying to use the subject of criminal justice to sneak in a real marriage?

"Houston, I'm confused. Are you asking me to marry you for real or just to nail Truman Masters?"

He realized she had a point and it gave him pause.

"I guess I'm kind of asking both," he winced, bracing for her reaction. "So what do you say, will you marry me?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Their Secret Pact – 13**

A long silence ensued.

He was waiting for her answer. She was thinking over his question. It might take a while. It was quite a question… the kind a woman usually hears only once or twice in her lifetime.

"Well?" he prompted.

She didn't answer.

Marriage? Did she hear him right? And if she did, was he thinking clearly? He had been showing signs of being off the past week ...

"C.J.?" he asked, finding himself in a strange position of being nervous. The longer she remained silent the more nervous he became. Torture.

She was trying to grasp all that had transpired in the past week: a destroyed home, an orphaned teenager, and this very unexpected marriage proposal. There was also the injury to her hands which didn't seem like much of a problem until she tried to actually _do_ her job.

While she continued thinking over her reply, Ashley had meandered onto the patio and saw the scene of this couple in a seemingly deep discussion. She was intrigued, captivated even, by the chemistry between these two ever since she first saw them together. They, in fact, reminded her of her late parents.

"Houston … marriage?" C.J. finally said.

Ashley's eyes widened. Then she quietly motioned with her arm, summoning the rest of the office crowd. When Murray started to ask, "What's going on?" she shushed him and pointed to Matt and C.J.

"Yes… marriage," Matt answered. "I think it's a great idea!"

Murray's eyes flew open wide. Marriage? Matt and C.J? The rest of the office crowd couldn't believe their ears either as evident when they traded looks of shocked expressions.

"I'm not sure. It's such a crazy idea," C.J. said as she turned around and inadvertently noticed the office crowd. Matt turned to follow her and spotted them too.

"It sure is crazy, risky even …" Hoyt ventured, his voice trailing off, signaling a possible change of mind. "But …"

"But?" Matt asked.

"It might work. If C.J. is willing to do it, that is."

All eyes turned and focused on her.

"Oh, great, guys. No pressure, right? Can I at least have some time to think about it?"

Matt looked to Roy and Hoyt for assistance. They shook their heads.

"We've got no time. Who knows what Masters has planned next and we want as much media attention as possible. It'll send the tabloid tongue wagging if Matt marries so abruptly after canceling a wedding with someone else. I can see the headline now: _Famous Private Eye Announces Sudden Engagement to Long-time Partner In Crime."_

C.J. hadn't felt this much peer pressure since high school. She took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'll marry you to catch whoever it is blew up my home …" she finally answered, causing Matt to beam. "But we're getting an annulment as soon as he's caught."

"An annulment?" he asked, erasing his smile and panicking. "We don't have to ..."

"Yes we do. We're not ready to get married. Heck, we haven't even …"

He grinned. "We could change that … easily."

She rolled her eyes at the same time the office crowd pretended they didn't hear Matt's comment and backed away, leaving them to talk in private.

"Houston, you know what I said about getting involved so soon after everything you've been through. I meant what I said. I haven't changed my mind."

"I know what you said and I know you meant it … but … well, can we just concentrate on trapping Masters' goons? We can iron out all the details later."

She folded her arms across her chest. No, this wasn't how she pictured she'd get engaged. She pictured a much more romantic setting – with flowers, wine or both – and definitely not at the office. Matt's offer – though mostly business related – was coming at a very unsettled time in her life. In fact, Matt had been moving _way_ too fast lately… which is the way he always seemed to do things. Normally she could keep up with him, but this? Even this was a lot to ask from a well-seasoned partner such as herself.

"Do you know how much preparation goes into a planning a wedding... especially on short notice?"

He shrugged. "I guess it's a lot to ask but ..."

"It's a hell of a lot more work then running those names through Baby!"

He scowled.

"But even if you do that it's no guarantee they'll lead us to the perps. They could have been paid off. They could have nothing to do with Masters' latest endeavors. If there's no evidence on proof on them, if we don't catch them in the act, it'll be a waste of time."

At a loss of words to debate Matt she felt overwhelmed.

"You know, I uh … I need to get some air," she anxiously stated.

Matt looked at her curiously: they were outside, atop a high-rise. There was plenty of air…

"We _are_ outside, C.J. …" he dared softly.

"Well, then … I …" she stammered nervously. "Can I have your car keys?"

"My car keys? Sure…I …"

As soon as he produced the keys, she grabbed them out of his hand and made a beeline for the elevator.

"C.J., where …" he asked, bewildered as to what she was doing. He started to walk towards the exit when Roy stopped him.

"Hold on, Mattlock. Give her some space. I think she needs some time alone."

* * *

When he arrived at the ranch later that afternoon, he noticed Carmela wasn't in her stall. C.J. must haven taken her, he surmised. Good. A horse ride was the perfect remedy for someone who needed time in the open air ... alone… to think … to breathe. He understood. He was in much the same spot a few days prior. In the meantime, he could use the time to help her out.

The restoration company assigned to salvaging her house phoned and said they could deliver some of her belongings. He was more than happy to meet them at the ranch.

By the time C.J. returned Carmela to the corral, they were long gone. He stood back a moment, looking over the closet in her bedroom, anticipating her reaction when she'd see her clothes arranged in an orderly fashion. Between the horse ride and the return of some of her belongings she would most surely be in better mood than she was earlier... he hoped.

She spent the better part of the afternoon thinking about Matt's proposal – yelling at her subconscious, scolding her self: why on earth wasn't she jumping for joy? A man she loves wants to marry her. Then she reminded herself the timing wasn't right, that her life was upside down right now, and … wait a minute: how dare he put her in this position!

She walked towards the house and saw evidence of Matt's presence – and started preparing her case. By the time she walked into the kitchen she was lit with questions.

"Hey C.J.!" he greeted her enthusiastically, unaware of the surge she was about to unfold on him.

"Don't start with me, Mattlock Houston," she ordered with a finger pointing to him.

"Huh?" he asked, completely baffled.

"I know exactly what you're up to!"

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Well … " he said, dumbstruck. "What is it?"

"You're using this case to get me to marry you. And you have no plans to file an annulment after the wedding, after this case is wrapped up."

"Well, I ..."

She cut him off.

"Aha! So it IS true!"

"Well … is it really such a bad idea. I mean …"

"It doesn't matter. You're breaking our pact … the one YOU suggested we make just the other night!"

"Well not totally … and I'm not doing it on purpose."

"Yeah right."

"I'm not."

"I don't believe you."

"It's true."

"Well I don't believe you!"

"What's it going to take to convince you?"

Their conversation had quickly escalated to a shouting match – unusual for these two. At a loss for words they just stood – staring at each other – waiting to see who was going to speak next. (A perfect time for Matt to make his move.)

"How 'bout this? he asked as he moved closer, placed his hands on her face and planted a kiss on her – a kiss with more intensity and passion than he had ever given to her.

She fought him at first, but quickly acquiesced when she realized how wonderful it felt. She remained there, enjoying the moment, forgetting all about slapping him or anything else her feminist ego wanted to do a few minutes ago.

And so they remained – lips exploring lips, bodies pressed together, arms wrapped tightly around each other. He surely wasn't letting go and truth be told, she didn't want him to. The impromptu make-out session was a moment of surreal closeness – the kind that usually leads to a more romantic activity… the kind that usually erases any doubts.

"Houston…" she breathlessly exclaimed when he finally released. He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms so tightly around her she could literally feel his heart beat against her. She rested her forehead against his chest and closed her eyes, savoring the moment. This sure was a lot nicer than fighting him.

"C'mon," he said, reaching for her hand. "I wanna show you something in the bedroom."

His statement caused her to quickly break her euphoric mood. She thrusted her hands against his chest and exclaimed, "Mattlock Houston!"

His eyes flew open wide. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Counselor!" he exclaimed, almost angry with her. "It's not what you think. What kind of guy do you think I am?"

She answered by folding her arms and hanging her head at him.

"Forget I asked that. Just … just come here. Okay?"

But she didn't budge.

"Please..." he pleaded.

She reluctantly caved and followed from several safe feet behind him. When he entered the room he stopped and pointed towards the open closet.

"See?"

She looked at the closet and in seconds, her eyes flew open wide. "My clothes?" she asked, rushing over, reaching in and thumbing through them. "My clothes are … how did you … when did you …?"

"While you were out riding Carmela and plotting against me, the restoration company called and asked where to deliver some of your salvaged belongings."

She shook her head and smiled. Damn. There was no reason to be mad at him now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Their Secret Pact – 14**

He approached from behind and set his hands on her waist.

"So … I guess we have a lot of work to do, huh?"

She swung around and stared back at him. No, not so much "we" she was thinking. More like "he" ...

"Hold on a second. You're forgetting something."

He drew a puzzled expression.

"What?"

She held up her hand and wiggled her fingers.

"Your hands are cold? You need gloves?" he asked.

She scowled at him.

"Or do you prefer mittens?" he asked with a smirk.

"Very funny. You know exactly what I mean."

"Oh I know. You need a manicure for the big day, don't you. Well, I'm sure Chris can help you set up that appointment."

She leered at him.

"Oh, wait," he said, pretending her hint finally dawned on him. "You need a ring, right?"

She smiled sarcastically. "It would help."

"Okay, well I guess we'll have to do something about that in the near future. In the meantime …" he teased, drawing her body closer to his, about to plant another one on her ... when the phone rang.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Dang. I should probably get that."

"Yes, you probably should," she said rather matter-of-factly.

He walked over to the phone on the nightstand and picked it up.

"Houston …" he answered.

She watched his facial expression change as she listened to his part of the conversation.

"Oh hi Uncle Roy … A document? What kind of document? Oh, okay ... Yes, we can," he said glancing at his watch. "Be there in about twenty minutes."

"What's up?" she asked as he set down the receiver.

"Uncle Roy said a courrier dropped off a document at the office a few minutes ago."

"A document? Did he say what it was?"

"No. He didn't want to tell us over the phone," he said with a puzzling undertone. "C'mon. Let's go."

* * *

When they arrived at the office, Murray and Chris were hard at work entering the dozen names of Truman Masters' visitors into Baby. Roy was sitting at the table staring what looked to be a file of some sort.

"Hey you two," Chris greeted.

"Hey …" Matt greeted in return, then stopped when he noticed Ashley sitting at the table with Roy.

"Ashley, what are you still doing here?"

She didn't answer but ran up to C.J. and hugged her.

"What's …?" C.J. started to ask when Ashley suddenly released and hugged Matt.

"What's that for?"

Roy stood up and announced proudly, "Ashley's birth certificate."

The simple statement stopped them cold.

"Birth certificate? Is that the document you said was dropped off by a courrier?" C.J. asked.

"Yes," Roy said as Ashley nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, what does it say? Who are her parents?" she asked, walking closer to him.

He pulled it against his chest.

"Roy? What is it?"

"Now this may come as shock to you … I know it did to me…"

"Uncle Roy…" Matt started.

He drew in a deep breath.

"You know that expression 'It's a small world ..."

"Uncle Roy..." Matt sighed, becoming more impatient.

"Okay. Brace yourselves. Our Ashley ... well ... our Ashley here ... well ... she's a Houston," he said bluntly.

C.J. and Matt exchanged looks of shock.

"WHAT?"

Roy nodded emphatically.

"She's a Houston!" he echoed proudly. "Mattlock, do you remember a gal by the name of Lorrie Considine?"

He wrinkled his brow, trying to remember.

"The name sounds familiar…" he said half-panicking, wondering why would his uncle ask him such a question. Was he the Houston on Ashley's birth certificate? Did some girlfriend from his past have a daughter without him ever knowing about it?

While he was mulling it over in his mind, C.J. was more or less thinking the exact same thing: her fiancé had a secret love child... and she was not happy! Talk about lousy timing!

"Oh great!" she said with a hand on her hip.

Roy quickly shushed her.

"Hold on C.J. It's not what you think."

That was second time today she heard someone say that.

"It's not?" she and Matt responded in unison.

"No."

He flipped the document around and showed them.

"Mother… Lorrie Considine … father William R. Houston…" they read.

"Will?" Matt quickly surmised. "Will is Ashley's father?"

"According to this. Matt, do you remember Will ever talking about this Lorrie Considine?"

Matt searched his memory some more.

"Maybe that's why her name sounds familiar. I think Will met her in San Francisco, on our way to 'Nam back in '72. I think they stayed in touch for a little while."

C.J felt a mix of emotions: relief, embarrassment and humor. Did Matt have so many girlfriends over the years he couldn't remember their names? Maybe he should log their names into a database or something ... like Baby.

She shook her head and refocused on looking over the document for authenticity.

"Is this Will's correct social security number?"

"Yes."

"It looks legit."

"So it's really true, it's really true?!" Ashley exclaimed with her hands pressed together.

"Seems so. I can't believe it. What a small world."

"I know. I can't believe it either!" Roy exclaimed.

Ashley chirped in. "He's like been saying that for the past hour … over and over again…"

Matt put his hand on Roy's back.

"Well, I guess this is congratulations, Uncle Roy... or should I say 'Grandpa'!"

C.J. traveled over to Ashley and gave her a hug.

"Ashley. Welcome to the family!"

She offered a polite smile.

"Yeah," she responded, seemingly trying to process it all. A part of her had been wishing Matt and C.J. were her real parents… but she knew this news was good nonetheless.

"Have you told Will yet?" Matt asked.

Roy shrugged. "I left a message. Last I heard he was traveling to the East Coast. In the meantime, I guess I'm her next of kin … so she gets to live with me."


	15. Chapter 15

**Their Secret Pact – 15**

Matt couldn't wait until morning for two reasons: the first being an end to the long night he spent tossing and turning. He eventually gave up and went for a swim - 50 laps before his body was tired enough for sleep. It certainly wasn't the first night he spent doing such but he figured it was better than booze.

He knew C.J. was the real remedy. The night they spent on the couch he had slept more soundly than he had in weeks. So he figured once they were married it would be the end of his turbulent nights. Of course, he still had to convince her he was serious about spending the rest of their lives together as husband and wife.

He turned on the news as he started the coffee. In a matter of seconds he heard the words that solidified their plan was in motion.

" _Famous private detective Matt Houston and his long-time business associate C.J. Parsons have announced their engagement. This announcement comes on the very recent heels of Mr. Houston's broken engagement to heiress Elizabeth Sheridan. TV 4 wasn't able to reach Mr. Houston for comment but we were able to talk with his uncle, Roy Houston, who said he was delighted to see the long-time friends were finally tying the knot. One can only speculate the reasons why they're rushing to the altar."_

Matt could have been upset by the gossipy comment but a smile and a soft laugh came instead.

"What's so funny?" he heard her say from behind him.

He turned around.

"Morning, C.J. Just remarking on the news story about our sudden engagement."

"We were on the news?"

"Yes indeed. And the paper. Look at this," he said as he showed her the headline.

" _Abrupt_ _Wedding Planned for Famous Detective_ _Matt Houston … Again!"_

C.J. widened her expression as she scanned the print.

"Hmm… front page. Impressive."

"That ought to bring us some attention."

"Let's hope it's the right kind of attention. "

"I bet Masters is scheming as we speak."

She looked him over, noticing his upbeat mood juxtaposed with the physical signs of lack of sleep.

"You look tired. Did you sleep last night?"

He turned and filled his coffee mug. "Some."

"Some? Nightmare?"

"No. Just couldn't sleep."

She sighed and gave a sympathetic frown.

"You know, maybe you ought to talk to someone?"

He arched an eyebrow. "Someone? You mean like a shrink or something?"

"Yes."

"No thanks."

She angled her eyes at him.

"Houston, now come on, your noggin was put through a lot. You remember, the little bombs Andrea warned were planted in your brain?"

"Yeah, I remember. But I also know when I'm with you, I sleep fine. That time we fell asleep on the couch together, I slept like a baby."

She stopped and looked at him.

"Is that why you want to marry me?"

He thought over his reply a moment. When he broke his silence there was a look of intense sincerity in his eyes.

"One of the reasons."

She was startled by his reply but even more so by his stare. It was as if he was looking right into her soul! His concentration even remained on her when the phone rang. He eventually walked over and picked it up ... with his eyes still fixed on hers.

"Houston…"

"Congratulations. You and C.J. are quite the talk of the town."

"Well good morning, Uncle Roy, or should I say Grandpa. I see you've been busy this morning. Are you enjoying the role of public relations agent? I would think Murray would be up for that task."

"Normally he probably would but he's been engrossed in some project or something."

"Last I checked he was entering those names into Baby."

"Yes, but after you left last night it was something else. He was at the office all night, left before Chris got here this morning."

"Hmm. Well I'm sure whatever it is, he'll be letting me in on it soon. How's our newest family member?"

"Well she spent last night with her foster family. Her social worker thought it best to go slowly with the transition. She's been through a lot."

"She sure has. Any word from Will?"

"Not yet."

Suddenly they heard the sound of a car pulling up outside.

"Who could that be?" voiced C.J.

"Ah, hold on, Uncle Roy."

"Houston! C.J.! Houston!" Murray's voice called out.

"Well speak of the devil. I'll call you later Uncle Roy."

"Okay."

A curious Matt and C.J. met him at the door. Out of breath, he was holding up a VHS tape in his hand.

"Murray? What is it?"

"You … you've got to see this!"

"What is it?"

"You've got to see this," he repeated.

Matt hardened his expression.

"What is it Murray?"

"It's hard to explain. You've just got to see it. You and C.J."

"Now?"

He shook his head adamantly.

"Yes. Right away."

"But we have appointments and errands to run today," voiced C.J.

"This is more important."

"More important than wedding preparations?" asked C.J.

"Yes. Much more."


	16. Chapter 16

**Their Secret Pact – 16**

They stood and waited for Murray to explain what he was talking about. He was out of breath so they had to be patient. He definitely bore the face of a man with vital, urgent news.

"I cross-checked the names of the cons arrested with Masters and compared them to those who had been visiting him of late. None of them matched. So I did some deeper digging, using some of the evidence that was collected back when Masters was arrested: video tapes. Three of the names/photos matched. I made a copy and gave it to Hoyt. As I was watching the tapes, I discovered even more - about some specifics of the brainwashing they did to you … and why you haven't been yourself lately."

He definitely had their curiosity now. Could it be that Murray's tape had the leads they'd been looking for _and_ the answers to Matt's behavior of late? This was one of the moments when, with simple eye contact, Matt and C.J. could read each others' minds.

"C.J.," Matt started. "It sounds like you better …"

"… cancel some of those errands and appointments we had this morning? You got it," she said as she turned on her heel and walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

" _Time to go on another trip, Mattlock. Time to 'die' again…"_ Masters voice said.

It was obvious they were about to watch how Matt was tortured.

"Murray, I don't think C.J. needs to see this."

"I advanced through the worst part. I think C.J. really needs to see this section."

" _He's tough to break," one man said to Masters._

" _Everyone has their breaking point. We just need to find his Achilles heel. Tell me, Mattlock, what are you most afraid of?"_

" _Nothing. I'm not afraid of anything," he answered from the confines of his restraints._

" _Nothing?"_

" _Nothing."_

" _What about your friends and family? Would you be afraid if something were to happen to one of them?"_

 _Matt wrinkled his brow._

" _My family? I really don't have anyone except an Aunt and Uncle in Phoenix. I don't see them too often."_

" _What about your friends?"_

" _My friends? Which friends? I have lots of friends."_

"O _ne of your friends has to stand out. Who are you closest to?"_

 _He face tightened._

" _Don't hurt C.J."_

 _His statement caught their attention._

" _Okay we're getting somewhere. Who's C.J.?"_

" _My friend … my best friend… and partner. Don't hurt her."_

" _Her? This C.J. … is a woman?"_

" _Yes. Don't hurt her."_

" _Okay we won't. As long as you tell us everything we want to know."_

" _Okay."_

" _How long have you known C.J.?"_

" _Ever since we were kids."_

" _And you're friends?"_

" _Yes. Good friends."_

" _Good friends?" they asked, suspiciously. "Tell us more. Have you ever been more than friends?"_

 _"More than friends?"_

 _"Yes, you know. 'More' than friends."_

" _No."_

" _Not ever?"_

 _"No."_

" _Have you ever wished you were more than friends?"_

 _Matt thought a moment, remaining mute._

" _Well?" the man asked again._

 _Matt was realizing this could be some sort of trap and these men who were holding him captive could be the type who could hurt C.J. The less he told them about her, the safer she'd be._ _So he remained mute, that is, until he felt a sharp pain infiltrate his veins then spread upwards towards his head, until his entire head felt like it was on fire._

 _"AARGH!"_

" _Tell us more about C.J.!"_

 _"NO!"_

Matt saw C.J. shutter out of the corner of his eye. He turned and watched her eyes for signs of distress but she didn't waver from the screen. He turned back to the screen still keeping a vigil eye on her.

 _They inserted a syringe with more drugs into his I.V._

 _"Tell us more about C.J.!"_

 _He bore down, trying to fight the pain. It was no use._

" _Okay! Okay! We made this pact, when we were teenagers… that we'd always be there for each other and just be close friends."_

" _Why?"_

" _Stability," he answered, fighting the pain with every breath."We really didn't have anybody except each other."_

" _If you didn't have this pact, would you date C.J.?"_

 _Matt fought the pain, refusing to answer. Masters rephrased the question._

" _Do you have … romantic feelings for C.J.?"_

" _Yes," he answered through gritted teeth. "If I let myself think that way. We're usually too busy working to explore any possibilities."_

" _So you're not in love with C.J.?"_

" _I … I …"_

" _Tell us how you really feel about C.J.!"_

 _He grimaced from the pain, trying in vain to avoid answering the question._

" _I … I … "_

 _"Well?"_

 _"I love her," he finally confessed._

" _Okay. You love her as a friend, right?'_

" _No, I … I mean yes … I …"_

" _You must only love her as a friend or you would have done something about it all these years. Well any romantic feelings you have for C.J. are now gone. You're in love with Elizabeth Sheridan," he said, minimizing the amount of drug entering his I.V. so that he would associate Elizabeth's name with a more pleasant experience._

" _Elizabeth? I don't know an Elizabeth."_

" _You haven't met her yet. When you do, you'll fall head over heels in love with her. She'll be everything you want in a woman. Caring, sincere, attractive, vulnerable. You'll want to spend the rest of your life with her, marry her."_

" _What about C.J.?"_

" _She's just a friend, somebody you work with."_

" _But …"_

" _No buts!" he demanded firmly, then put another turn on the I.V. so that he would associate C.J.'s name with pain. "As soon as you meet Elizabeth Sheridan you'll fall head over heels in love with her," he said, reducing the drug amount again._

C.J. looked down away from the screen. Matt saw the expression on her face and Murray saw concern on Matt's face. He pressed stop on the remote.

"I'm sorry Big Guy. But I thought you both needed to see this."

Matt nodded appreciably while C.J. made a beeline for the door.

"Excuse me. I need some air."


	17. Chapter 17

**Their Secret Pact – 17**

She had managed to keep her feelings in check throughout the video but by the end she felt a good cry was due. Seeing the kind of pain Matt endured in living color was almost too much for the woman who always had great empathy for human suffering... and strong feelings for the man enduring the suffering. Add to that hearing the proof of how Matt really felt about her, the overwhelming rollercoaster of emotions she had been through the past week, the cautious thrill of Matt wanting to push their relationship into another category, and her instinctive reaction of putting on the brakes. If it wasn't for the brainwashing of Matt, their romantic history might've been quite different.

There was no reason to reject his advances now. But still the fact remained that he had been through a lot recently – and the thing he needed more than anything was time ... and possibly a psychotherapist.

She walked out to the barn and saddled up her horse hoping some time alone in nature would bring her back. She knew of Matt's overly doting nature when it came to her being in distress. If he heard one sob he'd stop everything, break down a door or two, tackle whoever hurt her in an effort to soothe her pain. He was a man and like a lot of men in times of crisis, liked to "fix things". But all she needed was a few minutes alone and she'd be fine. It was a necessary part of being a woman. Every once in a while, no matter how good or bad life was, a woman needed to cry. No big deal. The best thing a man could do is just give her a little space.

She rode in a fast pace up the hill, around a grove of trees, through a clearing and towards another grove of trees near a creek. She cried as she rode, letting out what seemed like a lifetime's worth of angst and emotion. She took comfort in the fact that out here she could vent her selfish cries and no one would be around to judge her.

Once she got past these emotions she'd be able to return to her post as steadfast supporter, friend and partner to one of the world's most fascinating men. Once she got some control of her heart, her mind would be clear. Unlike Matt, her brain never let her down.

She stopped to rest a moment, letting herself have a good long, loud sob. It felt cathartic. It felt overdue. When she was through she was sure to feel better. Then she'd ride back to the house and be there for Matt. He needed his strong unwavering partner and best friend by his side more than ever.

All of a sudden she heard the faint sound of another horse. She held her breath and muted her cries to listen. It had to be Matt.

"C.J.?" he called out. "C.J.?"

She could hear the concern etched in his voice as he neared closer and closer to her location. He no doubt had followed her horse's tracks by way of dinted prairie grass. He was hard to outsmart and even harder to resist.

"C.J.?"

She took a deep breath and forced a smile on her face. The less evidence of distress on her part the less worry on his and the less she'd have to hear about it.

"Right here," she answered, turning her horse around to face his direction.

But when he came past the shade of the trees, a ray of sunshine highlighted the evidence in her eyes.

"C.J. …" he said with a mix of disappointment and sympathy.

"I'm sorry," she said as she wiped away a few residual tears.

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I shouldn't be … I don't want you to see me this way. You… you've been through so much. And I had I known …"

"… had you known you still would have rejected me and told me I needed to take things slow," he said with a smile.

She appreciated his gesture.

"At least we know why you had a such a change of heart ... and ... your true feelings."

"I know it was difficult to watch, but yeah, at least we know now."

She locked eyes with him, the green hue in her pupils even more vibrant against the backdrop of red in her lenses. He touched her cheek to where some tears had escaped and wiped them away. All the time she practically held her breath waiting for hear what he was going to say next.

Little did she know it would be the four most simple yet most revolutionary words on the planet.

"I love you, C.J."

She didn't know whether to let out a cry or hold it in, or even if she heard him correctly. But she sure liked the sound of it. If it was what she thought he said, well, she probably ought to at least confirm her feelings. It's not often a man like Matt verbalizes such a statement. She should give positive feedback as soon as possible.

"I love you too."

"'Bout time we do something about it, huh?"

She arched an eyebrow unsure what he meant by that statement and even more, fearful to ask him to explain it.

He climbed off his horse and looked up at her with his arms outstretched.

"Come here."

She did without question, swinging her legs over Carmela and landing safely in his arms. And there he stood with her a moment, gazing into her eyes and stroking her face with a peaceful smile. She knew that smile and she knew what he was thinking - for she was thinking it too - so she knew she had to stop the momentum. There were still some unresolved issues.

"Houston, you've been through so much. How do you know what you're feeling now is real?"

"I know," he gently fired back.

"You should see someone... a specialist of some sort ... someone who deals with brain issues all the time... so you can put all this behind you once and for all."

"I've had my fill of specialists. And I don't need to see any doctors. All I need is you."

Well, she had to at least give him marks for consistency. He hadn't wavered one iota from his original plea. But she knew she had to stay firm and be the voice of reason. No good to start a relationship days after ending another while still suffering the effects of brainwashing. This was her original argument and she had to stay firm. It was the right thing to do.

But then he kissed her. And one kiss turned into another kiss... and another ... and another. And then the kissing didn't seem to be enough. Matt certainly couldn't wait another second to do what he had been wanting to do for some time. And truth be told, as C.J. got drawn into to moment, she couldn't either. So much for sticking to her guns.

She tried to protest, really, but it came out as a mere passing sigh...then a passive whimper. "Houston ..." she breathlessly uttered somewhere in the process. He didn't pause for a second.

It would be great if they high-tailed it back to the house, and did things the proper way - using the bedroom with the plush, luxurious king size bed. But that would take too much time. The fastest horse wouldn't be fast enough. Fourteen years of waiting needed to be over.

Now.

As they kissed, layers of clothes came off in a feverish pace that would've rivaled an Olympic sport ... if there was a sport for such.

They took note the unique juxtaposition of their circumstances right now: two friends who knew each other very well were like two strangers when it came to disrobing. Sure she's seen his bare chest many times and he's seen her in several beach outfits that made every woman within a mile jealous with envy. But they had never been _this_ close before.

With his lips still touching hers, he reached a hand back to his saddle and grabbed a conveniently placed blanket. It would do in this case. It was an emergency. A sex emergency.

But this was risky. What if someone happened to come upon them? What if a random plane or helicopter spied them from above? C.J. regained her composure.

"Houston, what if...?"

"Shh. We need to do this ... now."

He was right. That's what happens when fourteen years of pent up feelings between two people with amazing chemistry, history, and companionship finally let themselves be happier than they've ever been.

The fact C.J. was abruptly changing her mind and acquiescing to the inevitable forces that were obviously stronger than her was momentous enough. Add to that the locale and it would definitely lend itself for a very memorable memory. Their lives had been intertwined for almost 25 years. She couldn't imagine the rest of her life without him either. Might as well seal the deal. He did say the big "L" word after all.

In between closing her eyes savoring, taking it all in, she saw flashes of the clouds against the blue of the sky, And the leaves of the trees, gently swaying in the breeze as the morning sun poked through. The birds were singing too. It was a beautiful day. It was a historic day.

She might have heard the horses braying a bit, maybe silently communicating between them. Come to mention it, they were getting along better than in previous days. Perhaps love was in the air

And then the most incredible feeling of a tornado, an earthquake and a tsunami all happened at once.

Wow.

He held her for a moment, waiting for his pulse to return to normal.

She felt she should say something here, but her mind drew a blank. How did this just happen? _What_ just happened? In less than ten minutes she and Matt went from friends to lovers?!

She could feel his heartbeat racing and then ever so slowly retarding. She could have lay there all day with him, basking in the moment if it wasn't for her pragmatic brain interfering. Wait a minute, she thought: we have a wedding to plan and a criminal to catch.

Matt must have been thinking it too. He sat up, reached for her hand and helped her up.

"C'mon," he said with an easy smile. "I know a certain woman who needs a certain ring on her finger."


	18. Chapter 18

**Their Secret Pact – 18**

C.J. was sure everyone they ran into today would know they crossed the threshold in their relationship just by looking at their faces. "Blushing Bride" was an underrated term in this case. C.J. bore the face of an ecstatically happy woman where every cliché in the dictionary applied. It didn't help that she was sporting a certain solitaire six-prong knife-edged 2.0 carat round diamond ring! She couldn't take her eyes off of it!

Upon stepping off the elevator, they were quickly brought back to reality, though. The office was a flurry of activity. Chris was on the phone handling several calls at once while Murray was sitting in front of Baby going over sections of the tape with Roy.

"The only question remaining is how quickly Matt changed his mind about Elizabeth. I mean, what prompted him to do that?"

They heard Matt and C.J. behind them and were nervously embarrassed at first, then figured they might as well pose the question directly.

"Big Guy?" Murray asked.

Matt shrugged. "Beats me."

"What time did you leave here that night?"

"Around 10."

"And you showed up at C.J.'s house …"

"It was almost 11."

"And it takes about 20 minutes to get to C.J.'s house from here…"

"What are you saying?"

"Did something happen on the way to C.J.'s house? Did maybe something Elizabeth say change your mind so quickly?"

Matt shrugged. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Did you maybe hear something on your car radio on the way over that …"

"Now hold on, Murray. Can't you just accept I changed my mind? Going through that experience was very painful. I had enough."

"But anyone else who had gone through something similar would need a lot more time getting over her."

"Well I'm not like other people. And I _am_ over her. Completely. When I saw her in the airport I had no feelings other than contempt. She put me through a lot, her and Masters. And I've moved onto more pleasant things," he said as he turned and smiled at C.J. " _Much_ more pleasant things."

C.J. smiled and looked downwards, trying to hide her blushing face.

"But Mattlock," Uncle Roy interjected, "If you were to look at this situation objectively, take a step outside yourself, you might find you have the same question as Murray."

"He does have a point," C.J. noted.

Matt was about to say something further when the elevator bell rang. The doors opened and Will stepped off. Chris barely had time to utter hello when the phone rang again. "Houston Investigations… yes, hold on."

"Hi Will! C.J.? It's for you."

C.J., Matt and Roy and made their way towards Will. C.J. and Will managed a quick hug before she took the call.

"So I come back from my long trip along the Appalachian Trail and find eight phone messages for me. What's going on? What's this urgent news you have for me?"

Matt took Will by the arm. "You might want to come in and sit down."

"Sounds serious."

"It is," Roy remarked.

"Bad?"

Roy made a neutral face. "No, it's not bad news. It's just a bit startling."

"Startling?"

C.J. interrupted. "Houston, "I'm off to the bridal dress shop. Be back in a few."

He waved back. "Okay."

"Bridal dress shop? Is this part of the news?" Will asked.

"Yes, part of it."

"Well?" he prompted when Matt stalled.

Roy smiled proudly. "Matt and C.J. are getting married!"

"WHAT?" Will exclaimed, looking back and forth incredulously between Matt and Roy.

"Yep."

"You and C.J.? Well, this is definitely news! I can see why you left so many messages. Wow, that's great, Cuz!"

Matt smiled broadly. "Thanks. I'd like you to be my best man."

"Sure! When's the wedding?"

"Tomorrow."

"TOMORROW?! Why the rush? Uh oh," he said, his voice lower. "Matt, are you and C.J. getting married because you _have_ to?"

Matt's eyes grew large as he tried to erase his smile. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Will! It's nothing like that!"

Reading into Matt's telling response, he wondered if Matt would share more of the story if Roy wasn't there...

"Okay. Then why? Something tells me it's not because of purely romantic notions."

"We're getting married to trap a killer."

"In a very strange way that kind of makes sense..."

"And we're trying to make it look as legit as possible."

"Oh. Okay. So that's why you need me to be at the wedding. I should have known if you two ever got married someday, it would not be under normal circumstances."

Roy chuckled at that. "Normal is a not a word I'd ever use to describe Matt's love life."

Matt made a face. "Thanks."

"Anytime. But enough on this subject. There's something more important we have to tell you, Will."

" _More_ important?" Will asked.

Matt's and Roy's faces drew very serious, prompting Will to be quite curious.

"Do you remember a gal you dated briefly before we went to 'Nam?" Matt asked.

Will chuckled. "There were a few that summer. Toss me a name," he requested casually.

"Does the name Lorrie Considine mean anything to you?"

"Lorrie Considine…" he thought out loud as he stood up and paced a bit, at the same time Chris summoned Roy to the lobby.

"Psst, Roy …" she called through a slightly cracked doorway.

"Excuse me a second."

Ashley had arrived and wanted to know the status of the search for her biological father. Roy joined her in the lobby and closed the door to the main office behind him as Matt and Will continued their conversation.

"I don't know… now wait…" he thought out loud.

"Well?"

"There was this girl … blonde … thin, yet built, if you get my drift…"

"Yes …"

"Yes… yes… I do remember. Actually it was quite a night as I recall. Why? Did she call? Is she in town? Is she going to be at the wedding? Wait, you're fixing the two of us up for the wedding, is that it?"

Matt stood up. "No, no it's nothing like that. We have been looking for Lorrie but haven't found her yet, probably because she married and changed her name."

"Okay. But why _are_ you looking for her?"

Matt took a deep breath. "Her daughter came to us a few days ago looking for her… actually looking for _both_ of her biological parents."

With the way Matt had his eyes trained on Will, it only took him several moments until he got the hint.

"Wait a minute … both of her ... me? I'm someone's father? I got Lorrie pregnant and now her kid is looking for me?"

With Will's upset tone, Matt made sure to keep a calm demeanor.

"Now hold on. Ashley's had a tough couple of weeks. She just found out she was adopted after her parents were killed in a car accident. She's been through a lot."

"Haven't we all!"

"Will, calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? Look at me, Matt. I'm in no position to be someone's father. How old did you say she was?"

"Thirteen."

"Thirteen? THIRTEEN? What the hell am I going to do with a thirteen year old kid… a girl, no less?"

"Now Will," Matt motioned with his hands to speak lower.

"Do you even have any proof of this?"

"We have her official birth certificate. You are listed as the father."

At that moment curiosity got the better of Ashley and she snuck past Roy and poked her head into the office.

Will and Matt turned in her direction. Will stared at Ashley. Ashley stared at Will. Matt looked back and forth between the two of them about to make a formal introduction when Will bolted towards the exit stairs right past Ashley, while Ashley's face turned a mix of confusion, disappointment and sadness.


	19. Chapter 19

**Their Secret Pact – 19**

"I better go talk to him," Roy announced.

"I'll walk you to the elevator," said Matt.

While they waited for the elevator, Roy heaved a heavy sigh.

"This may take awhile."

Matt placed a hand on his back.

"C.J. and I will take good care of Ashley."

"Thank you."

Matt took a deep breath and walked back into the office, joining C.J., who was comforting a teary-eyed Ashley.

"Ashley, I'm so sorry. Will's been through a lot. I'm sure he didn't realize what he was saying," said C.J.

"It was just a big shock to him. Once he's had some time process things, I'm sure he'll be thrilled," Matt added.

"He will?" she asked, showing some light in her eyes.

"Yes."

"What do you mean he's been through a lot?"

"For a period of about 12 years we thought he was dead, killed in action in Vietnam. Turned out he was a Prisoner of War. When we found out he was alive about six months ago, we rescued him and brought him back home. He's still adjusting to life outside a cage."

"A cage? He was kept in a cage?"

"Yes. And when he wasn't in a cage, well, let's just say the living conditions weren't very pleasant."

C.J. noted the suitcases standing behind Ashley.

"Do your foster parents know you're here?"

She looked away.

"Ashley …" she sighed, unaware she had said her name in the same manner as Ashley's mother had done a time or twenty.

"Best get a hold of her social worker," Matt suggested quietly.

C.J. went to the phone in the lobby while Matt embraced Ashley.

"Everything will be alright, you'll see."

"I miss my Mom and Dad," she said through tears.

"I know you do."

"Why'd they have to die, huh? Both of them. Why?"

"I don't know, Sweetie. I don't know. But don't you worry. We'll take care of you."

* * *

It was either Roy's detective background or fatherly instinct (or a combination thereof) that led him straight to his son. As soon as he entered the Drifting Log just outside the city limits - a bar known to be frequented by veterans - his instincts were immediately validated. There was Will sitting at a table, staring at a glass of whiskey.

Will saw his dad out of the corner of his eye as he kept a hard fix on the whiskey.

"You found me."

"Had to. I'm worried about you."

Will laughed.

"I'd tell you not to worry but I don't even know myself!"

Roy took a seat at the table.

"Whiskey?" he asked.

"Yep. Still trying to decide if it's helping or not."

"It might help. Or you could just tell me what's going through your mind."

Will thought about his request a moment while he took a sip.

"I remember Lorrie, Dad."

"She was special?"

"Not sure. She was the last gal I was with before 'Nam."

"Gotcha."

"I remember that night because I had so much time to think about it."

"Good memories?"

"Not sure. A part of me doesn't want to remember – seems like all I did during those years with idle time on my hands was remember. Another part of me … well … it all came back in a flood, Dad, seeing Ashley. She looks like her ... I think. Everything just seems so confusing right now. Good memories tangled in with bad ones."

"I'm sure you just need time to process it all. It'll take time. It's a lot, I know."

Will looked up. "I'm in no position to be someone's father, Dad. I travel around a lot, enjoy being free. I don't like being tied down."

"That's understandable."

"Some days I sleep late and stay up all night. Other days I'm up early with big plans to go fishing. But when I get to the lake, I find myself just sitting there, staring at the ripples in the water or the trees against the sky. I don't even catch one fish. End up getting take-out. I'm a wreck, Dad. I can't be someone's father right now. I just can't."

"I think you're being way too hard on yourself. From my point of view, I think you're doing just great."

Will chuckled at that.

"Of course you would say that. You're my father!"

"Do you think you're the first father in history to feel overwhelmed? I can remember a time when I felt the same way."

"You?"

"Uh huh. The day your mom told me she was pregnant we were still living in this run-down apartment on the seamier side of town. I was working two jobs, your Mom's doctor told her she had to quit her job. I didn't see how we could afford let alone take care a child."

"But you did … obviously."

"About a two months before you were born I got a teaching job at the University. It wasn't long after that we got that nice place on Maple Street."

"No offense, Dad. But I do think my situation is different."

"Yes, it is, but why don't you look at things from another angle?"

"Another angle?"

"This news is a bit much all at once but maybe take a step back and just concentrate on one thing at a time."

Will breathed a heavy sigh.

"Okay ... he said, followed by a long pause. "How is that Ashley was adopted? Did Lorrie put her up for adoption after she heard I was killed?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. We haven't found Lorrie yet. All we know is that Ashley's parents had what turned out to be an erroneus birth certificate, listing Ashley's mother and father as a Jane Doe and John Doe. When we checked with the hospital records, they only female birth they had listed on Ashley's birth date was one that was stillborn."

"Hmm. Sounds suspicious."

"Yes it does."

"And her adoptive parents were killed in a car accident?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm… the conspirator theorist in me finds that suspicious too."

"I could ask Matt to check it out."

"Might be a good idea."

"Of course we'd probably get a lot more answers if we could locate Lorrie."

"Do we at least have a last known address? I know she lived in San Francisco."

"I can ask C.J. to research that on Baby. Do you remember anything else about her?"

He shook his head. "No, not at the moment."

"Okay. If you think of anything ..."

"Yeah, okay," he said with finality. But as Roy got up to leave, Will stopped him.

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"I don't know if I can deal with a daughter right now but I am pretty curious about Lorrie. I wonder if she even knows I'm alive."

Seeing this as a good sign, Roy breathed a cautious sigh a relief.

"Okay. Then help me find her."

* * *

"Her social worker is tied up with another situation but said to let Ashley do whatever brings her comfort right now," voiced C.J. as she walked back into the office. "Where is she?"

"In your office watching TV."

"Okay good," she said as they both took a seat on the couch. "You know, she'll probably be coming to the ranch with us tonight."

"Yes that thought crossed my mind."

"Uncle Roy's going to talk to Will?"

"Yes. It may take awhile."

"It may be a long night for all of us. I still have quite a few things to prepare for tomorrow."

He drew her close.

"And here I was ... planning on making mad passionate love to you and falling asleep in your arms … an encore to what happened earlier today…"

She blushed.

"That sounds wonderful but between the wedding and Ashley I don't think we can make any plans. Can you take a rain check?"

"A rain check?"

"Uh huh."

"Until …"

"Until ... after the wedding."

Matt frowned, then perked up and playfully asked,

"Right after the wedding? Can I take you in the limo?"

C.J. narrowed her eyes and gave him a cautious expression.

"How about right after the reception?"

She was about to answer when the phone rang followed immediately by Chris's voice.

"Houston!"

"Yes, Chris…"

"Roy's on line one."

"Thank you," he said, walking over to the phone and picking it up.

"Hey Uncle Roy."

"Hi there. How's Ashley?"

"Holding her own for now. How's Will?"

"Making progress. He'd like to help me try and find Lorrie."

"Help you find Lorrie?!" he said excitedly, alerting C.J.

"We were wondering if C.J. could find a last known address from Baby? Will said she was from San Francisco."

"Yes ... San Francisco ... C.J. ... yes ..." he repeated, prompting C.J. to start typing.

"And we had an idea that we probably should check out the details on that car accident her parents were in."

"You think it wasn't an accident?"

"Call it instinct but I think it wouldn't hurt to look into it."

"I'll call Hoyt as soon as I get off the phone with you."


End file.
